Worlds Apart
by TheEpicDragonRider
Summary: "We don't look human because we are not fully human. We are a mix of something. We don't know what race or species though" what would you do if you were ripped out of your world? What if you didn't know who you really were? that is what Aavyn and Alessa Thelduin are trying to figure out. they are not normal wizards, so who are they? Harry Potter/Eragon crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Message **

Snape was running down the hallway, robes flying out behind him, just like the potions bat that he was. Any and all staff who saw him jumped out of his way, most thinking that Professor Snape had finally lost it. The staff weren't really that far off though, seeing as while Snape was running, he was muttering things like "stupid…why me…how could I let this happen…only 14…"

Snape finally reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office "Kit Kat" he practically yelled at the entrance to Dumbledore's office and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the escalator like stairs to bring him up to the Headmaster's office.

Snape took a few seconds to compose him self, then he walked into Dumbledore's office and quickly shut the door

"Headmaster," he said a little breathlessly "the Dark Lords two most dangerous weapons have escaped."

Dumbledore looked at him, bemused "Weapons? Escaped? They are living things?"

Snape nodded and replied, "They are people. Twins. Both have been very cunning and devious since they were children..."

"Wait! Children?!" Dumbledore's eyes flashed and he spoke in a deadly calm tone "tell me everything you know of and have suspected"

Snape nodded his head and continued, slightly scared of the Headmaster. "Yes, children. We have no idea where the Dark Lord got them, but he gave all his Death Eaters explicit instructions on how to train them. We all thought this was going to be easy, but we have never been more wrong. They both have enormous power, and in the instructions the Dark Lord gave us, he said to teach them anything they could handle. From Expelliarmusto Avada Kedavra" Snape's façade gave way slightly "if they wanted to, they could be deadly assassins if they chose to do so, but, they started causing problems over the previous three years, it seemed like they could sense something. Nobody else suspects this but me, but I think they were planning to learn as much as possible, then leave all the Death Eaters when it looked like Voldemort would return. They had recently turned 11 and they started all kinds of havoc. Both of them have been living with the Malfoy's since Voldemort's defeat, and I believe that the free Death Eaters have been visiting them. Both of them kept trying to escape. After trying to escape and getting caught 3 or 4 times, they were taken to the Malfoy's hidden Dungeon, which I believe was their foolish plan all along. They have continuously been tortured since their attempted escapes. I don't know why they chose the Quidditch world cup to do it, but that's what all the Death Eaters being there was. They were looking for them. They could have escaped years ago, but I believe they wanted to cram their brains with more spells, and their '_ingenious' _idea was to be tortured by them, apparently to help them learn their effects first hand. They constantly mocked many of the Death Eaters during their times in the dungeons. I suppose that they were desensitized to all of the pain, including the Cruciatus curse. They would barley twitch if it was put on them."

Dumbledore looked very grave at the news and the twinkle in his eyes was replaced by furry. How could someone treat children this way?! He then turned his fury to Snape "why did you not tell me of this sooner"

Snape glared slightly at him then said, "do you think I didn't want to!? We were all submitted to an unbreakable vow to not tell anyone. I found the loophole when the both of them escaped, Dumbledore."

Albus sighed then said "do you think that they would wish to attend Hogwarts this year?" just as he said that, a giant hawk flew up to the window and started tapping his beak urgently on it.

Dumbledore quickly hopped up and opened it. The hawk had two letters tied to it and Dumbledore took off the first one. Reaching for the second one, the bird screeched and pecked at his hand. Both potions professor and Headmaster looked at the animal strangely, then Dumbledore opened his letter. It read

_Dearest Dumbledore,_

_We are pleased to inquire about our transfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have been homeschooled for the past three years and would like to transfer to Hogwarts for our fourth year. We have another letter, but Flauga, our owl, wont let anyone but Professor Snape take it and read it. It is fully his choice whether or not to tell you the contents his letter. If we have guessed correctly, he is standing in the room with you and has already told you about the both of us, for he, like us, have found the loophole in the vow. If by some small chance we are wrong, and he has not told you, tell him that we will be meeting with him when we come to Hogwarts to try to find out where his true loyalties lie. When you are done reading this, please destroy it (it's also spelled so that only yours and Snape's eyes will be able to read its true message). _

_Best of wishes,_

_Aavyn and Alessa_

_p.s. if Snape faints from the news we have to give him, please revive him and read the letter for yourself J_

Once Dumbledore was finished reading it, he looked up in surprise "two young ladies went through all of this?" the headmaster looked back down at the note in surprise. Dumbledore looked at the letter curiously, then turned it around. On the back were two pictures. One picture depicted two girls, arms around each other, and both were smiling, albeit Fred and George smiles, but smiles all the same. Both girls, surprisingly, had clean, waist length, shiny hair and were wearing impractical silver and green low cut dresses.

The first girl had copper hair, grey blue eyes; the other had hazel eyes and chocolate brown hair. Both girls had pale skin and looked to be tall for their age, and their hair was blowing in the wind. It looked like they were in the woods, and a huge mansion could be seen in the background. All of a sudden the mansion burst into flame. Both girls looked back, and started laughing. They then froze and quickly picked up their things, pulled out wands, and fired spells in what seemed random directions, but upon closer inspection, death eaters fell from their hiding places. Then the scene restarted.

Dumbledore hadn't realized that he was griping the picture so hard, but finally set it down when he saw that nothing more was going to happen. Albus then noticed the other picture and picked it up. In this picture there were two wolfs. One wolf had copper fur and blue eyes, just like the girl in the other picture, and the other wolf had chocolate brown fur and hazel eyes just like the second girl.

The headmaster smiled at the fact that the both of the girls were so skilled that they had become illegal Animagi by the age of 14. Noticing that Snape was still there, his normal façade gone and was looking anxious for news, Dumbledore handed him the note and the pictures. Snape smirked slightly when he read the part about their little meeting, then looked at the pictures.

He handed the note back to Dumbledore, and said "there's more writing on the back" Albus nodded and read the last little bit out loud. He cleared his throat and began

"_We are almost out of ink, but in Snape's envelope, there is a memory for you to look at in your pensive. See you in September!_

_Signed_,

_Aavyn and Alessa"_

Snape looked thoughtful, then went over to Flauga and retrieved his letter. Deciding that he would read it aloud he started.

_Dear Snape,_

_I wish this was a letter for salutations, but we don't have time for that. I have some disturbing news, and in the envelope provided you will find a memory. Watch it only after you have read this. Voldemort has regained __some_ of _his body back in the form of the foulest, most nauseating baby I have ever seen. He is planning something, but he won't tell anyone. When we escaped Malfoy Manor, we were ambushed (as expected) by death eaters. We thought we could handle them, but there were too many. About thirteen I'd say. It's just absolutely wonderful to know we such a priority to the 'cause', but enough with sarcasm. The reason I wrote you was to tell you your worst fear has finally become a reality. It happened on the 21__st__ of August, in the old Riddle House. He somehow had enough strength to do it. It hurt. It's been a while since we felt anything besides numbness, but this tops all of the things that have happened to us. Please go and watch the memory now and try not to be too disgusted_

_Well wishes,_

_Aavyn and Alessa _

When Snape finished reading, he looked sick. Without another word, he pulled the vial with the memory in it from the envelope and went over to the pensive. He put the memory in it and just as he and Dumbledore were about to go in, Albus wondered what could have shaken Severus so much.

They plunged down into the pensive, and when everything cleared, it looked like they were standing in the same place that the two girls had stood in the picture. Dumbledore watched the both of them, and even though it appeared they were hurt, they both moved with a grace that was never common in 14 year olds or even most adults.

Both men watched them closely, wondering why this memory was so important as both girls cast spells on themselves to clean up all the grease and grime.

Dumbledore then asked Snape "which one is Aavyn and which one is Alessa?"

Severus smirked and replied, "If you are ever in earshot of them, never call them that. They both prefer Avery and Alex. The one with the copper hair is Avery, and the brown hair is Alex. They are like no human you have ever met"

Dumbledore was about to ask what he meant by that, but was then answered when the girl named Avery started talking

"we need to get our of here Alex. Just detonate the bomb and lets leave."

The reason that Avery arguing with her sister answered Albus's question was because she had a clear, melodic voice, with a hint on an accent he couldn't quite place.

The other girl, Alex then responded in the same exotic accent,

"lets just take a picture. I want to get the Malfoy house burning in the background"

Avery and Alex both laughed, a clear, beautiful sound that silently echoed around the clearing. Alex set up the camera and took the picture of them as the Malfoy house caught fire. After a few seconds of silence, both girls packed up and whipped out their wands and cast stunners in the direction of the trees.

Both Snape and Dumbledore heard two loud grunts, then a loud crash. After a few more seconds of tense silence, both girls stood back to back and held their wands at the ready.

Around thirteen death eaters swarmed into the clearing and formed a circle around the two teenagers, and started firing spells. Both girls took down almost seven death eaters, but the rest overtook them, and they were eventually tied up and stunned. The memory turned white, and then they then saw both girls being dragged up the stairs of a big, old house. The death eater that was half dragging, and half levitating them was Peter Pettigrew. As he reached the top of the stairs, he stepped over what looked like the body of an old man. He brought Alex and Avery into the room, and lied them down in front of a big armchair. Dumbledore and Snape moved around the room, to where the two girls were laying and both took a step back in shock at the sight of Voldemort Baby. Peter revived both Avery and Alex and immediately they started struggling, only taking a few seconds to register the infant Dark Lord. All that did was further their attempts to escape. The Dark Lord laughed at their antics and lifted up his wand. Two bangs later, both girls were stiff as a board. Staring straight up at the ceiling. Voldemort then started talking

"both of you have been very disobedient lately. What shall we do to make sure my two greatest weapons are controlled?"

Both girls eyes widened in panic with the realization of what Moldywart was about to do. All of a sudden, both Avery and Alex had full use of their limbs, and Alex spit at Voldemort, hitting her target. The fear in her eyes replaced with rage.

Avery looked up and practically yelled, "We are not things to buy or to be put on a leash! We are human! More human than you'll ever be!"

The only thing Voldemort did was chuckle slightly "you are no more human than that fireplace is behind you. You have known for some time that you both are not normal, or human in any way. I am the only one who knows what you both really are, but I know you are both smart enough to realize he same thing also. Imperio"

He cast the spell on Alex, but nothing happened. She just sat there, her eyes mocking.

"You know Tom," the brown haired teenager said "we learned how to throw off the Imperious curse years ago, but extra points for trying though" Avery then spoke up

"yah Tom. You are so predictable. You, my 'Dark King' are a shallow stream"

Voldemort's eyes grew wider and wider at the comments, and he unbound the twins. Using the combined strength of Peter and Tom, with Nagini helping he finally got both girls into their knees in front of him, with their left arms, palms up, exposed.

Voldemort then cast immobulus. The only thing without the charm on it was their heads. He wanted to hear them scream as he branded them with the Dark mark.

As Voldemort started the spell, both girls bit their lower lip to keep from screaming. Snape knew what the Dark Lord was doing. He was purposely making the initiation process as long and as painful as possible. Both girls now had an unfocused, far away, reserved look in their eyes and Severus wondered what was happening. When the 'ceremony' was over, Voldemort had Wormtail bind and gag the now unconscious girls, and put them in the next room.

The Dark Lord did not look as happy as the Headmaster and Potions professor had expected. Severus and Albus both walked into the next room, only to see two both girls transform into wolves, and jump out of the window, down to the ground, and run out side the anti-apparation boundaries, only to have them pop out of sight.

The memory over, both Snape and Dumbles returned to the office. "I think we have a very big problem on our hands" the Headmaster said into the silence.


	2. Chapter 2: The Train Ride

Harry, Hermione, and Weasleys went through the brick wall on the platform and headed towards the train, not noticing the two girls that enter in behind them. As the Weasley clan headed off, the shorthaired blonde girls that followed in behind them stopped

"Freedom, at last" said the shorter green eyed one with a scar going through her eye, smiling

"Yup. And it only took us, what, fourteen years?" said the other girl, who had blue eyes with a yellow ring around the pupil and a scar on her cheek

Both girls chuckled and walked over to an alcove. The blue-eyed one tugged at the neck of her turtleneck and pulled it down slightly, exposing a beautiful intricate silver choker necklace. The other girl looked at the necklace in hate and pulled out her wand

she said quietly, pointing her wand at the necklace "concido! Ah crap!"

The necklace brightened and the blue-eyed girl bend over and clutched at her throat where the necklace was. When she stood back up, there was a red burn on her neck in the design of the choker.

"Well that didn't work" she ground out, lightly touching the burn marks "do you think it would do the same thing if I tried to heal it?"

"Probably" said the green eyed one "our other injuries just got worse every time we tried to fix them. Damn that man and his daggers"

The other girl nodded pulled her turtleneck back up, wincing slightly as the cloth scraped against her new wound. The blue eyed girl backed into the shadows even more and quietly started singing

"_Blonde to red, what once had bled, here not there, nor anywhere, dark to light, become now bright, short to long, where you belong"_

The girl's hair grew down past her lower back and turned copper while her eyes brightened to green-blue and the scar on her cheek disappeared slightly so it was only a faint white line. Avery stepped back up and the other girl went into the shadows and sang

"_Blonde to brown, sinking down, here not there, nor anywhere, hazel not green, take on a sheen, short to long, where you belong"_

Alex's hair turned to a chestnut color and grew just as long as her sisters. Her green eyes turned back to hazel, some times taking on sheen of amber and the scar through her eyes also seemed to sink down in her skin, turning into a faint white line.

Both girls looked at each other then Avery said "its good to be back"

Her sister smiled wolfishly and both quickly slipped onto the train and into a compartment just as the whistle blew.

_Flashback _

"_Well that was a disaster!" said Avery _

"_I told you we shouldn't have gone to the Quidditch World Cup!" snapped Alex _

_both girls were in a room in the Three Brom Sticks and were just lounging around, waiting for things to quiet down_

_Avery rolled her eyes and continued wrapping her arm in a bandage, wincing when she moved it wrong. Alex sighed then started to wrap up her injuries, then at the same time, both said "why don't we heal these?" Avery and Alex cracked a smile and both pulled out their 'borrowed' wands and pointed them at each other_

"_Sanono" both whispered. Nothing happened_

"_well that's a bust" said Avery _

_Alex nodded and sat back down, wrapping her wounds and Avery just stood there it seemed, listening._

"_what's wrong?" Alex asked, stopping what she was doing_

"_I don't know…" replied Avery, slowly "I feel a strange tingling sensation. It's like a buzzing sound that when you notice it, you can't stop noticing it"_

_Alex paused what she was doing and then after a second of 'listening' she whispered, "I feel it to, and what ever it is it cant be good"_

_Avery nodded in affirmative, then winced, grabbing her midsection and bending over_

"_what's wrong?" Alex asked quickly before clutching her thigh and bending over, breathing heavily_

_Avery lifts up her shirt slightly and cursed "bloody hell!" on her abdomen was a large gash going from underneath her left breast and across to her right hip, more healed cuts and scars opening up before her very eyes, blood soaking her clothes. She snatched up more bandages and put an impervious charm on them so they wouldn't get soaked in blood. Avery ripped off her blood soaked shirt and wrapped the bandages around her entire torso, putting a tank top over it._

_Alex turned pale and ripped off her jeans, seeing a large gash on her right leg going from her hip and spiraling down to her knee. She also impervioused her bandages and wrapped it around her leg, pulling on shorts. Alex closed her eyes and breathing heavily, said "what the bloody hell just happened"_

_Avery shrugged and paled even more as more cuts opened up and started bleeding. _

"_most of these were closed or already healing. We've been set back at the beginning of all of the healing processes. EVERYTHING will scar now, and I don't think we will be able to fix it this time"_

_Alex groaned and said through her hands "we need Severus. I bet the knives that he used were dipped into a poison to do this" gesturing to all the wounds she continued "if we don't hurry, we will bleed to death"_

_Avery nodded and they both stood up, Avery growling "we can't block it off of we don't expect to or if we have to move" Alex nodded angrily and both girls stood up and threw floo powder into the fireplace._

_Alex stepping in, the warm emerald flames surrounding her and yelled "Headmasters Office!" she was gone with a swoosh and her sister soon followed. Avery climbed out of the fireplace and stumbled to the headmasters desk where her sister was. Dumbledore wasn't there, but Fawkes was and Alex told him "go get Dumbledore and Professor Snape! Its an emergency!" Fawkes trilled reassuringly and both girls slumped into two chairs. After a couple seconds of sitting, both of the girls eyes got glassy and their breathing slowed. About a minute later Dumbledore rushed in, Snape on his heals and Fawkes flying in behind him._

_Dumbledore stopped abruptly when her saw the two sisters and Snape almost ran into him. Dumbledore then rushed forward again. He stopped in front of the collapsed girls and felt for a pulse._

_Dumbledore looked up sharply and said to Snape "what are they doing here?"_

_Snape snapped out of his 'trance' and hurried towards the two girls "I know how to bring them out if you need me to, headmaster" Snape said quietly, his tone obviously leaving no room for argument on whether or not her should wake them up _

"_go ahead, Severus" the headmaster said, watching him. _

_Snape kneeled down and said "Legilimens"_

_Dumbledore waited patiently, wondering "why does Snape have to use Legilimens on the girls to wake them? And why do they appear asleep but their eyes are open?" these thoughts and many more were whirring through the headmasters brain and he was trying I connect the dots when Snape said sharply _

"_What were you doing!"_

_Dumbledore started and saw both of the beautiful girls give Severus a wry grin. The one with the copper hair, Avery, he remembered, gave Snape a dazzling smile and teasingly said "awww… you see Alex, he does really care about us in his own melodramatic, bat-like, way"_

_Snape stared at her impassively with a hint of humor, and he rolled his eyes at her._

"_What happened" Dumbledore asked, making himself known_

_Both girls grimaced and Avery unwrapped the lower part of her torso bandage while Alex did the same with her leg bandage. When the injuries were uncovered, Dumbledore felt sick and furious all at the same time. Ales looked down and noticed the greenish tinge to the gash "OH COME ON!" she yelled "what kind of crap was that stupid dagger dipped into? I mean, seriously! That son of a…" _

"_Ahem" Dumbledore coughed, a little bit of twinkle back in his eyes _

_Alex blushed and said "sorry professor Dumbledore, I'm just really mad"_

"_I would expect do dear girl" the headmaster replied, smiling slightly_

_Dumbledore then turned his attention to the other sister and saw the large gash across her stomach, bleeding heavily, and with a blackish green tinge to it. Dumbledore whipped out his wand to heal the cuts, but both girls screamed _

"_NO! DON'T!"_

_dumbledear put his wand down and looked at eh girls inquisitively _

"_we already tried that" Avery stated "we only had smaller healing cuts before, but the healing magic made everything like the way it was when we first got hurt, then speeded up infection"_

_Snape cursed under his breath and asked "any other symptoms?"_

_Alex nodded "when we first tried to heal each other, nothing happened, then we got this odd tingling sensation and it started to grow and then this started happening. It started with the worst injuries and moved down to the smallest ones. I can now feel the bruises coming on." _

_And so they had on both girls. Their whole bodies were turning black and blue. Avery said "oof" and clutched her side "and we cant forget the broken bones. Considering I've almost had every bone in my body broken at one point or another, we might want to hurry up with the antidote if Snape knows what is."_

_Snape nodded and turned to the headmaster "I know the poison that was used and the antidote is pretty easy if you have the right ingredients, but almost impossible to make because of a specific ingredient. Headmaster, I will need exactly ten phoenix tears."_

_Avery looked at Fawkes and after a few moments, Fawkes flew over to Snape and put ten of his tears into the vial that Snape was holding. Severus rushed out of the room and Dumbledore said "I am going to move you both to the hospital wing" both girls opened their mouth to protest and Dumbles held up his hands "no buts. You are both too weak to be anywhere but there"_

_Both girls nodded grudgingly and Albus conjured stretchers and floated them into the infirmary. Dumbledore put them in separate beds and sat in a chair in between the two beds. Madame Pomfrey bustled in and demanded "what is the meaning of this, Dumbledore!"_

_Albus sighed and said "there is nothing you can do to help, Poppy. Snape is making the antidote to the poison"_

_Madame Pomfrey stood there, shocked, then harrumphed and went back into her office_

_Dumbles steepled his fingers and watched both girls, wishing he could help them through their misery. Both Avery and Alex were writhing in pain and Albus watched in horror as cuts were etched into their arms. When Dumblydore looked closer, he noticed that the cuts were etched in patterns and symbols. Dumbledore stared at the offensive lines, furry rising in him. The designs and patterns looked like they were etched onto the girls skin lovingly! "what kind of sick human being would do this!" the headmaster thought in outrage, then a huge crack permeated the room and Avery growled. He collar bone had cracked in half. Another loud crack quickly followed and Alex's bones in her upper arm broke. _

_Albus started pacing, and it was another half hour before the Potions Professor ran into the room, carrying two steaming mugs of something. When Dumbledore turned and both he and Snape approached the bed, both nearly retched at the sight. Both girls had almost completely been covered in bruises and everything from their legs to arms were at odd angles and their were cuts, the most noticeable were the ones on Avery's cheek and through Alex's eye. All of the cuts were bleeding sluggishly and both were whimpering and growling at something the headmaster and professor couldn't see._

_Severus quickly approached Alex and poured the potion in her mouth, past her swollen, cracked, and split lips. He then did the same to Avery and stepped back. Nothing happened for a few minutes and both were starting to loose hope, when there was a loud noise. It was a phoenix song. White mist surrounded both girls and when it cleared, the bones were healed, and the cuts had scabbed over, stopping the bleeding._

_Snape went over to the beds, and was quickly punched in the gut by Alex._

_Ales opened her eyes and rasped weakly "sorry Severus. Still a little on the fritz" Snape nodded and slowly edged away from the girls, not wanting to get punched again. Albus brought Madame Pomfrey out and said "do as much as you can, but I don't know how this happened" she nodded and bustled off to heal the now unconscious girls._

_First they were given blood replenishing potions and were changed into clean hospital gowns and moved to clean beds, the house elves taking away the bloodied sheets. Poppy soon found out that the cuts wouldn't heal and tutted and moved onto strengthening the bones. The most that the schools nurse could do was replenish the blood, but she still felt satisfied that she could help somewhat. She stepped up to the headmaster and said to him "they will live, and merlin forbid, if you ever don't let me see to a student or patient ever again…" Madame Pomfrey left the threat hanging and rushed off back to her office._

_Dumbledore chuckled slightly and turned to see the potions professor leaning against the wall, muttering things like "insolent… could have stopped… that man…" and Albus turned away from him and walked up to the beds of the twins, looking at them. Both had angry red cuts everywhere, except their faces. There was only one on Avery and Alex's face and Dumbledore wondered why that area was spared the torture there, and the headmaster quickly walked out of the hospital wing, going to his office to mull things over. A few minutes later, Snape also left, and when he came back a few hours later, he left a parcel on the night stand, then left again for his rooms._

_The nest morning, Dumbledore left his office to check on the two patients. He quickly walked down the halls and when he opened the door, the beds were empty. Albus looked around the room one more time, and noticed a piece of paper on one of the nightstands. He picked it up and it read _

_Dear Severus and Dumblydore,_

_We are terribly sorry that we had to leave so soon, but we don't like to stay in one place for too long. We want to ride the Hogwarts Express for the first time so we really wanted to get back before the 1st of September_

_Well Wishes,_

_Aavyn and Alex_

_P.S. tell Severus thanks for the package. Because of him we didn't have to steal anything J_

_Albus sat down on one of the beds and rubbed his temples. This year was certainly going to be interesting_

_End Flashback _

The golden trio waved at Mrs. Weasley until the train rounded the corner. When they couldn't see her anymore, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went back to their compartment. The thick rain splattering the windows made it very difficult to see out of them. Ron undid his trunk, pulled out his maroon dress robes, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," he said grumpily, sitting down next to Harry. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what -"

Hermione screamed and both Ron and Harry jumped.

"What the bloody hell was that for Hermione?" Ron asked, then jumped again when a voice said "so sorry to disturb you." then another continued "please, continue with your conversation."

Two girls, one with copper hair, and the other with light chestnut hair walked out of the shadows of the compartment.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I am Avery and this is Alex," the copper haired one answered "and who might you be?"

The Golden Trio looked at them, confused. The girls looked to be about their age, but they had never seen them before and they hadn't even recognized Harry. Harry then answered their question

"I'm Harry Potter" he paused, waiting for the annoying flick of the eyes up to his scar, but it never came so he continued, bemused, "and this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley"

Both Alex and Avery look at each other, then sat down next to Ron.

Ron, always being blunt, asked, "What are you?" both girls looked amused by this question. Ron then inquired, "Are you Veela?" both girls laughed and Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat there, stunned, thinking their laugh wasn't _normal_

Hermione recovered from the shock fastest and chastised Ron "of course their not Veela, Ronald. Veela have _blonde_ hair. Not red and brown. Honestly!"

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Alex was faster

"Hermione's right. We aren't Veela, Ron, only just slightly different from human"

Hermione, stored that in her head to ponder later, then, as always inquisitive, asked "why didn't you recognize Harry? Are you muggle born? Why haven't we seen you before now?"

Avery raised an eyebrow at her sister and it looked like they were arguing without saying anything. Alex finally answered, "we recognized Harry, but we know what it's like to receive unwanted attention."

A shadow seemed to pass over both of the girl's eyes, then Avery shook herself, rubbed her neck, and continued from where her sister left off. "No, we are not muggle born, but we also never knew our parents, and now to answer your last question, we have been… homeschooled… up until now, so we have already talked to Dumbledore and he has told us that we will be sorted with the first years, but will join the fourth years once sorted."

"That's the year we're in" Harry explained. Both girls smiled slightly and Hermione looked at them curiously

"Where are you from? I don't recognize your accent"

Both girls looked stumped and Avery answered, "I honestly have no idea. This is just how we speak. Odd isn't it?"

Hermione muttered "yes. Odd. Very convenient" wanting to get to the bottom of these two mystery people, then, speaking for everyone to hear, asked "what classes are you taking?"

Alex paused for a second, trying to remember, then said "all of the normal ones plus Care of Magical Creatures and Divination"

"It seemed like divination would be the most laid back" replied Avery, grinning

Hermione scoffed at the word 'divination' and 'laid back' and the group fell into an uncomfortable silence and Pig started to screech even louder.

Harry turned to the left slightly and watched the girls out of the corner of his eye. He noticed Avery pull the edge of her shirt up slightly as if to check something and Harry saw a blood stained bandage

"What happened?" he asked

Avery jerked her head around and said with nonchalance "I got bit by a dog" she shrugged and turned back to Alex and rubbed her throat and collar bone again

Alex massaged her upper thigh and winced, then her upper arm and Harry wondered what had happened. It then sounded like Pig was getting even more frantic and his screech was getting higher and higher until, suddenly, Alex cursed and indistinct word and Pig fell silent immediately. Both twins looked content and sat back, appearing to go to sleep.

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share.

Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom, a round-faced, extremely forgetful boy who had been brought up by his formidable witch of a grandmother. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

Neville listened jealously to the others' conversation as they relived the Cup match.

"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"It was," said Ron. "Look at this, Neville..."

He rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum.

"Oh wow," said Neville enviously as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.

"We saw him right up close, as well," said Ron. "We were in the Top Box -"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle, his enormous, thuggish cronies, both of whom appeared to have grown at least a foot during the summer. Evidently they had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.

Before either Harry or Ron could respond, Malfoy's eyes widened when he caught sight of Avery and Alex. Malfoy marched right into the compartment while Crabbe and Goyle looked at the two sleeping girls, frightened.

Malfoy was about to reach out to Avery, when her fist shot out and hit him in the face, just as Alex's leg knocked his legs out from under him. Everyone in the compartment look on astonished and confused. Alex punched him this time, while Avery pummeled his stomach saying calmly, as if she weren't just beating the crap put of him

"We gave you a choice, Malfoy. Our life, our childhood, ruined by you and your worthless, stupid father" she continued punching every part of his body she could reach and kept ranting.

Avery paused for breath and Malfoy yelled "Aavyn, Alessa, I didn't have a choice"

Both girls stood up, glared at him, and at the same time, said in a deadly voice "you always have a choice, Malfoy. We didn't surrender willingly, and you didn't have to."

Alex dragged him out of the compartment, and Harry, making a quick decision, grabbed his invisibility cloak and followed them. Malfoy was in between both of the girls and they had pulled up the sleeves of their shirts and Malfoy's eyes widened in shock

"When did this? I had no idea! I thought it healed…"

"Stuff it, Malfoy" Alex whispered to him. "he used a Refoveo Potion on us. We had no choice, now leave us alone. It's too late"

Both girls turned away and started walking back to the compartment.

Harry quickly slipped back into their compartment and Avery and Alex came back in soon after. It was then that Harry noticed their peculiar attire. Both wore emerald turtlenecks, a little bit to big for them so it came all the way up to their chin, half gloves, grey baggy jeans with boots, and their hair was covering up parts of their faces. Both kept checking their hair clothing, and wrists to make sure it was in the right place, and on top of that, when they walked back to their seats, even though it was graceful, there was a carefulness to it that led him to believe they were injured in some way or another.

The rest of the ride consisted of awkward silences, small talk, and 'discreet' looks towards the twins.

When it was time to change into their school robes, the boys left the compartment to give the girls privacy. Hermione was almost done getting her clothes out and when she turned around, she noticed that both of the twins had already changed and both had their wands out, pointed at one another.

"what in the name of Merlin are you two doing?" Hermione asked, bewildered to why they were pointing their wands at each other

"fixing" Avery said lightly, then said "dissimulo maxima" just as her sister said it. Both sighed in relief and turned to a stern looking Hermione

"what did you two just do to one another!" she exclaimed

Alex smiled humorlessly and said "we didn't injure each other if that was what you were wondering"

Hermione took one more glance, and noticed something on their necks and asked "what are those" while pointing to it

Avery looked down and Alex did the same time. Alex was wearing a rose-gold choker just like the one Avery was wearing and she looked back up at Hermione

"do you know how to get these off?" she asked hopefully

Hermione looked at it and said "it won't come off?"

"nope" replied Avery

Hermione reached out her hand to touch Avery's fine silver necklace, and her hand received an electric shock and she jumped in surprise

"what is this?" she asked

"haven't the foggiest" both said at the same time "was hoping you would know. Our magic won't work on it"

Hermione raised her wand and used some spells to find out what the necklaces were. When she was done, she looked at them in suspicion

"the magic used on these is dark magic"

"we know" came the indifferent reply "so can you get it off or not?"

Hermione bit her lip, thinking, then replied slowly "I can't take it off, but I might be able to neutralize the magic in it so it wont work against you"

The twins looked at each other and back at Hermione. "Go ahead. Anything to keep these blasted things from working"

Hermione walked up to Alex and started the neutralizing spells. When they were complete, she moved onto Avery and repeated the process. When she was done, Avery raised her wand to Alex's throat and said "concido" nothing happened and both girls sighed in relief, Avery rubbing her neck again

"Thanks Hermione" Alex finally said

"No problem" Hermione said, smiling, again, storing this information for latter assumptions

Avery then said in a nasally, high-pitched voice "this could be the start of a beautiful friendship!" both girls nodded and smiled at each other.

They walked out of the compartment and Ron said "finally! You girls take forever!"

All the girls rolled their eyes and Hermione replied "honestly Ron…"

When the boys were changed, it was time to get off the train and Alex yelled to Hermione over the downpour of rain "we'll see you after the sorting. Save us a seat if we get in Gryffindor!"

"I will!" she yelled back and they headed to the carriages.


	3. Chapter 3: The Sorting

**AN: Underlined means that it is from the actual books. **

**DISCLAIMER: IF I WERE REALL JK ROWLING, DO YOU THINK I WOULD BE ON ? I MEAN REALLY!**

Hermione screamed as peeves dropped yet another water balloon on the unsuspecting students, and winced when Professor McGonagall grabbed her around the neck

"Ouch - sorry, Miss Granger -"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped, massaging her throat.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried into the Great Hall and took a seat near the front of the table

"What about those two girls on the train, hunh?" Ron asked looking dreamy

"Yah." Harry said, "They were a little peculiar. Look, you know how I followed them when they dragged Malfoy out of the compartment?"

Both Hermione and Ron nodded and Harry continued

"Well, they took him to a secluded area and pulled up their sleeves and showed him something. Malfoy looked like her was just slapped

"Which they most likely did to him" Ron guffawed

Harry nodded smiling slightly "Malfoy stammered what sounded like _apologies _and Alex whispered 'Stuff it, Malfoy. He used a recreate potion on us. We had no choice, now leave us alone. It's too late"' what do you suppose that means?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders and Hermione looked like she wanted to go to the library to look up a Recreate potion. As the sorting started, and the first years plus the twins entered the Great Hall. The Golden Trio noticed that most of the boys were staring at Avery and Alex, and both were rolling their eyes, ignoring the attention.

"Do you know what their last names are?" Harry asked Hermione. She shook her head as the sorting hat opened his mouth

A thousand years or more ago,

When I was newly sewn, there lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favorites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong!

The Great Hall rang with applause as the Sorting Hat finished.

Professor McGonagall was now unrolling a large scroll of parchment.

"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool," she told the first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

McGonagall then called "Thelduin, Aavyn"

Whispers broke out through the hall as 'Aavyn' walked up to the Professor and muttered "its Avery"

McGonagall just smiled wryly and placed the hat on her head. I was about half a minute later until it yelled out

"GRYFFINDOR"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other people that witnessed her help beat up Malfoy clapped the loudest

"Thelduin, Alessa"

"Alex" the brown haired girl autocorrected

McGonagall rolled her eyes and placed the hat on her head

It was about another half a minute until the hat shouted

"GRYFFINDOR"

Everyone clapped again and Alex joined her sister at the table away from Hermione because she was obsessing about something, and sat next to Avery who was sitting next to George Weasley

The sorting continued and a boy walked forward, visibly trembling from head to foot, picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat.

Stewart Ackerley took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was applauding him. Harry caught a glimpse of Cho, the Ravenclaw Seeker, cheering Stewart Ackerley as he sat down. For a fleeting second, Harry had a strange desire to join the Ravenclaw table too.

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table on the other side of the hall erupted with cheers; Harry could see Malfoy clapping as Baddock joined the Slytherins. Harry wondered whether Baddock knew that Slytherin House had turned out more Dark witches and wizards than any other. Fred and George hissed Malcolm Baddock as he sat down.

"Branstone, Eleanor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cauldwell, Owen!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Creevey, Dennis!"

Tiny Dennis Creevey staggered forward, tripping over Hagrid's moleskin, just as Hagrid himself sidled into the Hall through a door behind the teachers' table. About twice as tall as a normal man, and at least three times as broad, Hagrid, with his long, wild, tangled black hair and beard, looked slightly alarming - a misleading impression, for Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew Hagrid to possess a very kind nature. He winked at them as he sat down at the end of the staff table and watched Dennis Creevey putting on the Sorting Hat. The rip at the brim opened wide -

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Hagrid clapped along with the Gryffindors as Dennis Creevey, beaming widely, took off the hat, placed it back on the stool, and hurried over to join his brother.

The Sorting continued; boys and girls with varying degrees of fright on their faces moving one by one to the three-legged stool, the line dwindling slowly as Professor McGonagall passed the L's.

"Oh hurry up," Ron moaned, massaging his stomach.

"Now, Ron, the Sorting's much more important than food," said Nearly Headless Nick as "Madley, Laura!" became a Hufflepuff.

"Course it is, if you're dead," snapped Ron.

"I do hope this year's batch of Gryffindors are up to scratch," said Nearly Headless Nick, applauding as "McDonald, Natalie!" joined the Gryffindor table. "We don't want to break our winning streak, do we?"

Gryffindor had won the Inter-House Championship for the last three years in a row.

"Pritchard, Graham!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Quirke, Orla!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

and ended with

"Whitby, Kevin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

George turned to Aavyn and held out his hand and presented with gusto "the sir knight, George Weasley, and his lowly squire, Fred!"

Avery laughed and took his hand saying in a fake, breathy voice "And I am the fair maiden, Lady Aavyn Thelduin." Then returning to her normal voice, "Avery for short"

George smiled as she shook his hand. "So what year will you be joining? It's obvious you're not an ickle firsty."

"Both me and Alex will be joining the fourth years"

"Ah. Darn. And here I am thinking you would join me and the other sixth years"

"If only that were true, fair knight" Alex said, butting in. "and who is this modest squire?" while pointing at George's other half

"Ah. This poor squire be Fred, and I be the sir knight, George. Ron is our younger brother.

Fred then butted in "ah, and you must be the fair maiden, Alessa, or is it Alex?"

Alex rolled her eyes at the twin's antics "its just Alex. Alessa and Aavyn are too girly."

"Ah" George replied with a professor like voice "seeing as you are girls you wouldn't want girly names, right"

"Exactly." Avery stated, "I'm glad you could finally get to that conclusion, oh slow one"

George grabbed his chest in mock hurt "dost the lady imply the almighty Sir George is as slow as a Flobber Worm"?

"I dost," replied the offender

When the puddings too had been demolished, and the last crumbs had faded off the plates, leaving them sparkling clean, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet again. The buzz of chatter filling the Hall ceased almost at once, so that only the howling wind and pounding rain could be heard.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered," ("Humph!" said Hermione) "I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As you can see, we have two new students who will be joining our fourth years this year due to homeschooling for the previous three years, and I hope you will give them both a warm welcome. I would also like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table.

Both Avery and Alex's eyes widened when they saw the man, and both looked at him suspiciously and followed his every movement with their eyes

Fred and George looked at them strangely, then turned back to Mad-Eye Moody as Dumbledore welcomed him.

When the headmaster announced that the Tri-Wizard tournament was to be held, Fred and George looked down the table in excitement, but looked strangely at the other twins

They both looked sick to their stomach and when the students in the Great Hall were released to their dorms, Fred, George, and Hermione quickly followed them out of the hall, seeing as they were the first to leave.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly

"Nothing" Alex replied, quickly putting up a face of indifference

Forge and Gred shrugged then offered their arms to the twins and George said "would thou dost like thy lovely Sir Knight and thy Lowly Squire to escort thou to thy place of residence?"

"Oh but I am just a lowly maiden, and am undeserving of such attention from thy knight in shining armor, but I dost except." The fair maiden Aavyn replied, as she took Sir George's arm

Alex sighed and said in mock disappointment "I suppose a lowly squire is better than nothing"

Fred puffed out his chest, trying to look as dignified as possible and Alex snickered and patted his cheek in a motherly way, then took his arm to help mend his wounded pride as they made their way to the Gryffindor common room

Hermione just stood there for a second wondering what just happened, then muttered, "what am I? Chopped liver?" as she hurried to catch up to the disappearing heads of Harry and Ron.


	4. Chapter 4: Aminals!

**DISCLAIMER: SEE CHAPTER PREVIOUS CHAPTERS**

The next morning, Hermione had to shake both Alex and Avery awake. They had been thrashing in their beds like they were stuck in some horrid nightmare. Thankfully, Lavender and Pavarti had already gone downstairs to breakfast.

All Hermione had to do was touch Alex, when all of a sudden there was a dagger at her throat. Hermione screamed, then held really still, waiting for Alex to realize it was a friend and not foe.

"Oh sorry, Hermione" Alex finally said, lowering her dagger, and slipping that back into her sleeve. "A word of advise. Don't try to wake us up at close range in the morning. Throw a pillow or something, then duck."

As Alex went to wake up her sister, Hermione watched on as she unsheathed her dagger, and taped Avery. Avery jumped up, daggers in hand, and lunged at Alessa. She dodged, then swiped at her sister, and Avery's dagger came to meet it half way, stopping it.

Hermione just watched on, amazed, then gave a little squeak when one of Avery's daggers was knocked out of her hand and towards her.

Avery quickly dropped her other dagger and tackled her sister to the ground. The click of the door opening made Hermione pause and look at the entry to the room and Lavender and Pavarti walked in, giggling.

Hermione turned back to the twins and noticed to her surprise that they were already dressed; daggers already back to wherever they came from, both girls smirking evilly, and Hermione quickly finished getting ready.

All three of them headed out and down to the common room, and Hermione looked around for any eavesdroppers

"What was that!?" she asked

"What was what?" Alex asked, as if confused by the question

"You know what I'm talking about" Hermione hissed "does Professor Dumbledore know you have a dagger?"

Both girls laughed and said together "what the headmaster doesn't know, won't hurt him"

Hermione huffed and walked out of the common room

"Seven!" Avery called after her

She stopped "Seven what?"

"We both each have seven daggers on our person"

Hermione just gapped at the both of them, then continued walking down the hall

When the three girls entered the Great Hall, they were each handed their schedules.

Hermione looked at Alex's and said, "We have all our classes together, minus Arithmancy and Muggle Studies. It looks like your taking divination instead.

Both girls nodded and sat down to breakfast, piling their plates with fruit and some toast.

When the owls came in, the Golden Trio and the Dynamic Duo (Fred and George) noticed the Troublesome Twins (Avery and Alex) odd 'owl'

"is that a hawk?" Ron asked

Avery nodded and gave her bird a bit of sausage, then started mumbling indistinct words to it. Hermione, being closest to her, listened closely, and heard her clearly, but had no idea what she was saying.

Alex absently stroked the bird while reading the note that was attached to it.

"Are those allowed?" Harry asked

"Hmmm?" Avery muttered, "oh. Yah. Dumbledore was fine with it as long as we made sure it didn't attack the other birds"

"How do you keep a hawk from attacking other animals?" Fred asked

"Simple" Alex answered "you just tell it not to"

Everyone look confused, but the bell rang and they all had to get to class.

After an interesting Herbology consisting of collecting pus, the fourth years headed down to Hagrid's hut.

Hagrid was standing outside his hut, with one hand on Fang's collar. The twins had followed closely behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and when fang caught sight of the two of them, he bolted out of Hagrid's hand, charging strait to the two girls _behind_ a mass of people.

Both quickly raised their hands out and yelled "Sitja! Letta!"

Fang quickly came to a stop and Hagrid looked confused as he started whining, and didn't stop until Alex reaches him.

Both girls, already stared at more then most, were then stared at even more for stopping a huge boarhound with only two words. Avery was watching Hagrid teach about Blast-Ended Skrewts, when she, along with half of the class, noticed a disturbance in the forest.

Out of the forest came two regal hippogriffs. One was black and white, and the other was grey and brown.

Avery smiled widely and had walked very quickly up to the black and white one while Alex walked up to the brown and grey. Both girl and hippogriff bowed to each other at the same time. Avery and Alex then rushed up to the both of them, yelling "Fricaya! Nosu gath unin thornessa welden!" the hippogriffs seemed to trill with excitement and Alex turned around, seeing the stunned faces of everyone in class.

"what!?" she asked loudly "so we're friends with hippogriffs, so what?!"

Hagrid came over and said to the twins and said in a low voice "listen you two, 'cause the skrewts On'y jus' hatched, why don' yer watch an' take care o' these two fer yer Magical Creatures project instead o' the Skrewts. I wasn't planin' on any new students, you see. I can tell they're attached to yah an' hippogriff care is jus' as a han'ful as takin' care o' those Skrewts."

Both girls nodded enthusiastically and each got a brush from Hagrid's cabin and started brushing the majestic creatures. They started trilling again and the other students looked on, envious.

Draco was avoiding going anywhere near the hippogriffs, but Pansy had no qualms.

"Why do you get to take care of the easy creatures?" Pansy yelled from a safe distance away

"Why are you standing so far away if these are easy creatures?" Avery said back to her in an exaggerated yell

Pansy huffed when the Gryffindors snickered and she walked a little closer and reached for her wand. Like what had happened in the dorm to Hermione, Pansy found two wands trained on her before her wand was even raised.

"If you hurt either me, my sister, or any of my friends, which include the hippogriffs, I will not hesitate to hex the living daylights out of you. If you think taking care of hippogriffs are easy, why don't you try?" Alex said in a deadly quiet voice. Avery threw her brush at Pansy's head and it only missed because she ducked just in time.

"Fine!" she yelled "if I can brush the hippogriff then I will take over your job and you will get the skrewts."

Avery smirked and stood aside, letting Pansy get closer to the hippogriff. She walked up and black and white one (Stormcrow) and she reared up on her hind legs and flapped her wings.

"Tut, tut, tut, Pansy. Don't you remember? You need to bow first" Alex corrected her, also smirking

Pansy did a jerky bow and Stormcrow just stood there, glaring at her. Pansy stood like that for about a minute and muttered "maybe the other one" she moved onto the grey and brown one (Swiftwing) and tried to bow to him.

He just looked at Alex as if he was saying 'is this the best she can do? Really?'

Stormcrow squawked and trilled and Avery and Alex laughed like she had just told a joke. "Stormcrow has a point Pansy." Avery said "how can you take care of a hippogriff if you can't even get near it?"

Pansy's face turned red and she huffed, chucking her brush at Avery who easily caught it, and walked back to the crates with the skrewts, the Gryffindors smirking and laughing and the Slytherin's scowling and plotting revenge.

The rest of the class was mainly uneventful, minus some screaming from the girl section about new discoveries of the skrewts anatomy and a couple of burns. Other than that, the class was pretty much normal.

The group of Gryffindors headed to their table and got lunch. Avery and Alex piled their plates with fruits and vegetables, with a few rolls here and there.

Fred, noticing their odd lack of meat, leaned over and said "what? No lamb chops?"

Both girls looked disgusted and Alex said, "We don't eat meat. We're vegetarians"

Fred raised an eyebrow, but left it alone for the time being. Both girls finished eating fairly quickly and looked at their schedule.

"We have divination next. We should go ahead and leave. Its in the north tower"

Alex nodded in agreement and they both set off for the tower. Pretty soon, Harry and Ron caught up with them

"Going to divination?" Harry asked

The twins nodded and Ron snorted as they reached the trapdoor

"Bloody mental this teacher is," he said as he climbed up the ladder

Harry, Avery, and Alex snickered which caused Lavender and Pavarti to give them reproachful looks as they settled onto the various chintz chairs and poufs around the room.

Harry noticed the twins wrinkle their noses and sneeze and cough at the smell of the sweet perfume coming from the fire, like it was way more pungent than it actually was. Harry was startled when he heard Professor Trelawney's misty voice right behind Alex.

Alex had heard the voice and unsheathed her dagger and palmed it until she realized it was just the Professor, and slid it back up her sleeve as Avery tensed, stiff as a board.

Trelawney looked at them with sorrow in her eyes and said in her vague voice "you poor, poor, dears. I sense the thing you fear most will come to pass sooner than you think. My inner eye sees past your cool façade and into your troubled soul within"

Avery snorted and passed it off as a sneeze while Alex snickered with then turned into a hacking cough.

Trelawney looked at them with pity before clapping her hands "My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," she said. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays, which intermingle..." but Harry's thoughts drifted. _Were those daggers that Alex had? Why do they only eat fruits and vegetables? And what was up with Care of Magical Creatures today? Why did those hippogriffs…_but Harry was cut off from his musings by a well place jab in his side from Ron's elbow

"What?"

Harry looked around; the whole class was staring at him. He sat up straight; he had been almost dozing off, lost in the heat and his thoughts.

"I was saying, my dear, that you were clearly born under the baleful influence of Saturn," said Professor Trelawney, a faint note of resentment in her voice at the fact that he had obviously not been hanging on her words.

"Born under - what, sorry?" said Harry.

"Saturn, dear, the planet Saturn!" said Professor Trelawney, sounding definitely irritated that he wasn't riveted by this news. "I was saying that Saturn was surely in a position of power in the heavens at the moment of your birth...Your dark hair...your mean stature...tragic losses so young in life...I think I am right in saying, my dear, that you were born in midwinter?"

"No," said Harry, "I was born in July."

Alex and Avery, who both found they had no love for Professor Trelawney, chuckled while Ron hastily turned his laugh into a hacking cough.

When divination was finally over, the twins went to the nearest open window and breathed in the fresh air.

"That class was torture! You would think fortunetelling would be fun!" Avery sighed

Both Ron and Harry nodded "she's and old fraud" Ron replied as Hermione ran up to them to tell them about Professor Vector's class while they headed to dinner

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned as the twins kept walking, pretending Malfoy didn't exist. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing there, each looking thoroughly pleased about something.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!

Malfoy read the article and when he was done he looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed. "And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the paper over and holding it up. "A picture of your parents outside their house - if you can call it a house! Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight, couldn't she?"

Ron was shaking with fury. Everyone was staring at him.

"Get stuffed, Malfoy," said Harry. "C'mon, Ron..."

"Oh yeah, you were staying with them this summer, weren't you, Potter?" sneered Malfoy. "So tell me, is his mother really that porky, or is it just the picture?"

"You know your mother, Malfoy?" said Harry - both he and Hermione had grabbed the back of Ron's robes to stop him from launching himself at Malfoy - "that expression she's got, like she's got dung under her nose? Has she always looked like that, or was it just because you were with her?"

Malfoy's pale face went slightly pink.

"Don't you dare insult my mother, Potter."

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then," said Harry, turning away.

BANG!

And Malfoy turned into the Amazing Bouncing Ferret

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Harry spun around. Professor Moody was limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing.

There was a terrified silence in the entrance hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry - at least, his normal eye was looking at Harry; the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Harry, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave - what?" Harry said, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. It seemed that Moody's rolling eye was magical and could see out of the back of his head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking toward the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do..."

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

There was then a bright flash. Apparently Avery Thelduin had 'borrowed' Colin's camera and had taken a picture of the albino ferret bouncing up and down the corridor. There were a couple more flashes so that the Troublesome Twins could get an angry McGonagall reprimanding Moody next to the still bouncing ferret.

The two girls pulled the trio into the Great Hall, all of them (except Hermione) chortling at the sight of Draco Malfoy: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret.

After Hermione, yet again, rushed out of the Great Hall after stuffing her face with food, Fred took her place

"Moody!" he said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool," said George, sitting down opposite Fred.

"Supercool," said the twins' best friend, Lee Jordan, sliding into the seat beside George. "We had him this afternoon," he told Harry, Ron, and the twins.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly.

Fred, George, and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning.

"Never had a lesson like it," said Fred.

"He knows, man," said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Alex, leaning forward, looking worried.

"Knows what it's like to be out there doing it," said George impressively.

"Doing what?" said Avery.

"Fighting the Dark Arts," said Fred.

"He's seen it all," said George.

"'Mazing," said Lee.

Ron dived into his bag for his schedule.

"We haven't got him till Thursday!" he said in a disappointed voice.

Both sets of twins chuckled at Ron's antics, and Alex and Avery stood up.

"Where are you going?" George asked

"We have a meeting with the headmaster" Avery replied

Fred put a hand over his heart "only one day into the school year and you are already being sent to the headmasters office. Our little friends are growing up, Georgie!"

Alex and Avery snickered as George called after them "don't take any candy he offers, especially the lemon drops!"

Alex waved her hand towards them to indicate they heard and the two young ladies exited the Great Hall and walked towards the Headmasters office.


	5. Chapter 5: Questions

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were walking past the library when all of a sudden they were knocked over and dragged into it.

"Ow! Geroff Hermione!" Ron said loudly, Madame Pince and Hermione shushing him

She let Ron and Harry stand up and she dragged them to a table in the back of the library

"Where are Avery and Alex" Hermione asked, excitement in her voice

"They left for the headmasters office" Harry answered "Hermione why did you…"

Hermione cut him off by plopping a large book on the desk and flipping towards the back. Harry glanced at the cover and noticed it was the same book that they had used to make Poly Juice potion in their 2nd year. Moste Potente Potions

Hermione finally found the page she was looking for "Refoveo Potion" she exclaimed proudly

Harry and Ron looked at her like she was crazy

"Honestly you two! Don't you pay attention to _anything?"_

"Hermione, could you just explain what this is all about?" Ron groaned

Hermione tutted and said "this is the potion that Harry said that one of the twins said! The Refoveo Potion! I've been in the library to figure out what it is and its really dark magic"

"Hermione, how did you get permission to get this book? Its in the restricted section?" Harry asked

Hermione shrugged and said "Professor Vector gave me a permission slip"

She pushed the book around so it faced Harry and Ron and it read

_The Refoveo or Recreate Potion is one of the darkest potions to make. If it is integrated into the blood system of a human being, then whenever that being is healed magically, instead of the healing magic working, it reverses the effects and any injury that the being had ever received in life is recreated. There is only one known antidote. _

Underneath were the instructions on how to make it and a gruesome picture was illustrated on the side

When Hermione saw that they were done reading, she snapped the book shut. Harry looked up, sick.

"Why would someone use this one them?"

"I don't know, but that is what I want to find out." Hermione replied "but what I'm wondering the most is why is it worth mention? Many people our age haven't hurt themselves that much. Imagine if you were tortured and your blood was mixed with the potion then you tried to heal yourself"

Ron then spoke up in an animated voice "maybe they were trapped in the Malfoy dungeons and tortured Draco's dad then forced to ingest the potion"

Harry and Hermione stared at him, then Hermione said "Ron, that's not possible. What would Malfoy's dad want with the both of them?"

Ron shrugged and Hermione sighed, muttering "boys!"

Ron glared at her and Harry snickered. Hermione, still looking thoughtful, quickly pulled out a piece of parchment and quill and started writing on it at full speed. Harry looked over her shoulder and read what she was writing. The parchment said

_Questions About Alessa and Aavyn_

**_Please ignore the odd _**_**numbering. i couldnt fix it sooo... yah**_

_1. Why were they wearing those necklaces? Why were they filled with really powerful Dark Magic?_

_2. Has Hogwarts ever had a transfer student? A late starter? And if so, when was the last time?_

_3. Is it possible to be able to talk with animals? If not, how did Avery and Alex understand the hippogriffs or make Fang stop running?_

_4. Why do they have six daggers on their person? If it is for protection, then why don't they use their wands?_

_5. They don't look human! What race/species are they? Humans don't look or talk like that? Why are they so graceful? Why are their reflexes so fast?_

_6. Why do they always wear gloves the pants instead of the usual skirt for their uniform?_

_7. _ _What are they talking to Dumbledore about?_

_8. Why did they bring up the Refoveo Potion? Was it actually used on them or were they bluffing?_

_9. What did they show Malfoy on their arms? Why did he react the way he did?_

_10._ _Why did Avery rub her neck so often? Why did she have a bloody bandage around her stomach? Why did Alex rub her thigh and arm constantly?_

_ do they both act nervous around Professor Moody? Are they just frightened by his eye or is it something else?_

_12._ _Why do they…_

"HELLO!" everyone jumped.

Standing behind Ron stood Fred and George, looking curious

"what are Golden Trio doing here…"

"when they should be in the tower…"

"getting ready for bed?"

Hermione blushed and mumbled something

George cupped his hand to his ear and said in a wheezy voice "I'm sorry young lady, but I'm growing old and I can't quite hear you"

She blushed again and said louder "analyzing Avery and Alex"

"aaaaah" said Fred, quirking an eyebrow at his other half "that's what we came here to do"

Harry looked at them incredulously "right. You both were coming to the library to investigate those two new students"

"yep" said both twins, plopping down so Hermione was in between the both of them. Fred picked up the list and read it out loud with grandeur. When he was done, he looked at Hermione quizzically

"Do they really…"

"Have daggers?"

Hermione nodded "I almost got stabbed by one when I tried to wake up Alex"

"Wicked!" both the twins exclaimed

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "so what do you think about them? Do you think they are hiding anything?"

"What is a Refoveo Potion? We never learned about it" asked George

Hermione pushed the book towards them opened to the right page and both of the twins read. When they were done, they both also looked slightly sick

Fred looked at the trio and asked quietly "why?"

"we don't know" Harry replied "but we are going to find out"

"We should split up the questions and each take a few to try to figure out" Hermione said thoughtfully

The four boys nodded and Hermione said in a business like voice "Fred, you take questions 2 and 7, George 11 and 5, Ron 3 and 10, Harry 8 and 9. I'll take questions 1, 4, and 6"

Everyone looked back at Hermione's list, copied down their questions on spare bits of parchment, and Fred and George headed off to whatever they were about to go do.

When they were gone, Ron asked, "What was the necklace thing about, Hermione?"

Hermione leaned forward and said, "when we were changing on the train, they were already changed by the time I got all of my clothes out. I turned around and they were just standing there, pointing their wands at each other"

Harry and Ron raised their eyebrows at this but didn't interrupt

"I asked them what they were doing and they replied 'fixing' then they both said, at the same time 'dissimulo maxima' I've never heard that spell and their both too young to have made it up. They both sighed and relaxed and that's when I noticed their necklaces. They looked like this " Hermione did a rough sketch or what it looked like and continued "Alex's was made of rose gold and I asked what they were and Alex asked me 'do you know how to get it off'. When I reached up to touch it, it shocked me, then, when inspected it with magic, it was all dark. I didn't understand what any of the magic meant. It was very old and I was exhausted when I finally neutralized the magic. When I was done, Avery pointed her wand at Alex's throat and said 'concido' which is another spell I don't recognize"

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione for a minute and Harry said "wow" Ron nodded and Hermione asked "so what do you think it means? Does this mean they weren't really lying about the Refoveo Potion?"

"I don't know, Hermione" Harry replied slowly

"I still stand by my Malfoy torture chamber/dungeon theory" Ron said defiantly

Both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes and Harry got up, stretching

"We should probably go back to the common room" Harry said "its past curfew"

Hermione jumped up and said, "I had no idea how fast time was flying! We need to go" she rushed put of the library and Harry pulled out his cloak

"She does know I have this, right?"

Ron rolled his eyes "you know Hermione. Just wait a sec and she'll come back"

Just as Ron said, Hermione slunk back to Harry and Ron, both snickering

"Oh hush you two!" Hermione growled angrily while snatching the cloak out of Harry's hands and throwing it over them

The way back to the common room was anticlimactic and all three of the friends made it back to the common room without mishap

"Goodnight, Hermione" the boys chorused

"Goodnight Harry, Ron" Hermione said sleepily back and headed up to her dormitory. On her way, she decided she needed to use the loo. Hermione went to the bathroom and opened the door. Inside were Alex and Avery, new bandages on the sink; bloody bandages on a pile on the floor. Both were helping each other re-bandage various wounds, most prominent being the gash on Avery's abdomen and the gash on Alex's thigh

Hermione looked on in horror and whispered, shocked "what are you two doing?"

**_an: End chapter. I'm evil aren't I? _**


	6. Chapter 6: The Meeting

**Key:**

**_Italics-_****mind speak**

**Underline- ****from the book**

**_Italics & Underline_****- the twin's language**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the HP books or Eragon **

**Chapter 6**

_A few hours previously_

Fred put a hand over his heart "only one day into the school year and you are already being sent to the headmasters office. Our little friends are growing up, Georgie!"

Alex and Avery snickered as George called after them "don't take any candy he offers, especially the lemon drops!"

Alex waved her hand towards them to indicate they heard and the two young ladies exited the Great Hall and walked towards the Headmasters office. They reached the office and said the password to the gargoyle and walked into he office

"Ah, Miss Alessa and Aavyn Thelduin, how very good it is to see you" the headmaster told them "please take a seat. Lemon drop?"

The twins looked at each other

"_Should we?_" Alex asked her sister

"_Why not? We should because we were warned not to?_"

"_That is a very valid point_"

The twins nodded their heads and accepted a lemon drop. They each popped it into their mouths and waited for Albus to explain why he wanted to talk to them

"You are probably wondering why you were asked here"

They nodded

Dumbledore sighed and placed his hands on his desk "I am about to ask two very hard things from you both. The first one is that I want the both of you to do some spying for the light side if Voldemort ever comes back to power"

The twins looked unsurprised by this request

"We were wanting to ask if we could do so if he came back" Avery told him "it looks like you beat us to it" she smiled wryly and Dumbledore chuckled

"My other request is going to be a little harder on your part"

The twins sat up straighter and tensed

"There is a group of kids in your year that would understand what you are going through more than any other child your age. I want you to tell them the truth"

Avery and Alex stared at him, then

"You can't possibly expect us to tell a bunch of fourteen year olds what we have been through!" Alex yelled at him

Dumbledore looked regretful "Madame Pomfrey thought it wouldn't be good for your health if you kept all of it bottled up. She thought it would make you both a ticking time bomb and frankly, I agree with her. I want you to tell these students about you being branded as Death Eaters and how long you were imprisoned. You do not have to tell all of the details"

"and who are these _mature _students that you want us to tell!" Avery yelled "we aren't going to just tell some random people we don't even know something we were planning on carrying to the grave with us!"

"I want you to tell Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Miss. Hermione Granger"

"Well at least we know them" Alex grumbled "but what the hell makes you think that they can maturely handle all of the information!"

"Have you never heard of Mr. Potter?" Albus asked quizzically

"We only heard what happened to him from the point of view from some of the sickest men ever to walk this earth!" Avery told him "do you think that they sat us down for a nice cup of tea and told us how their precious Lord Mouldyshorts was defeated by a one year old? No! They gave us a stupid reason that he was gone, then most of them went into hiding!"

Dumbledore looked sad and asked them "would you like to hear the story?"

The girls nodded and took another lemon drop

"Oh, and by the way" Alex told him

"We know you lace the lemon drops with Calming Draught" Avery finished

Alex, just to make sure the point was across told Dumbledore "We would also like you to know that we are immune to it. Lucius used it one too many times on us to try to make us complacent. Never realized that we became immune to it"

Albus nodded and began the story. He started with how James and Lily died and ended with the rescue of Sirius Black. There was silence, then

"Well I guess that the three of them aren't as incompetent as we feared" Alex told him

"But how well will they handle the information?" Avery asked

The headmaster smiled "Miss. Granger will ask a lot of questions, then think about the information, and make her decision known. Mr. Potter will be silent for most of it, think about it, tell the group, and they will more or less listen to his decision. It is the one you will get the most trouble from. When you tell him that you are branded as Death Eaters he will get mad and accuse you. Calm him down and explain it and Miss. Granger will talk sense into him. If I am at all wrong about their reactions and they threaten you, you have my permission to obliviate them"

"And when do you when do you want this done by!" Alex told him exasperated

"No later than a week"

"A week!" they both yelled

"It will take at least a freaking week to decide weather or not we should even consider doing this!" Avery yelled at him

"How the hell will they even begin to comprehend what we went through!" Alex yelled back at him "I know they have faced many things people their age shouldn't, but they haven't even reached the level of torture for four freaking years!"

"When you're biased, like you said Ron is, you don't listen to reason!" Avery shouted

"Like right now" Dumbledore told them

"Yes!" Avery yelled "exactly like right now!"

"How can you even ask us to do this!" Alex roared "we have only seen the outside of dungeon walls for not even a month!"

"And what are we supposed to get out of this! Laying bare all of our fears is not something that comes without a price!"

"I have bypassed the needed parent signature for Hogsmeade visits so you may go with the rest of the students, you have leave from the common room at any time at night weather for medical attention or alone time, I have also scheduled a trip to Diagon Alley soon. Also, I will allow you to carry around your daggers so long as you promise not to stab any of my staff or students unless in self defense. Have I missed anything"

"Lucius Malfoy's head on a platter perhaps" Alex muttered "fine. We'll do it as soon as we get the chance. Will telling them really help some of the stress?"

Albus nodded "it will. Secrets are like lead and they weigh you down. If you tell trusted people about them, you distribute the lead and the weight of the load lessens"

The twins nodded and got up and headed towards the door, but not before each taking a big handful of lemon drops.


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

**Key:**

**_Italics-_****mind speak**

**Underline- ****from the book**

**_Italics & Underline_****- the twin's language**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the HP books or Eragon **

**Chapter 7: Answers **

_Now we are back to present time _

"ah crap" said Avery, still wrapping the bandage around her stomach

Alex glanced at Hermione, then continued on her thigh, not appearing to care

"so how was your evening" she asked while siphoning blood off of herself

Avery looked up and Hermione noticed bruises coming in on her face, the same going for Alex. She also noticed smaller cuts appearing everywhere.

"I think we should go get Severus" Avery said nonchalantly "it wearing off"

Alex nodded and turned towards Hermione "you can come with us. However much we might hate it, we might need help"

Hermione nodded, noticing that they weren't in the mood for arguing and Avery nodded and pulled a tank top on over her bandages. Alex did the same and Hermione noticed their well defined muscles in their arms.

The twins led the way down the stairs, not making any noise and they left the common room, the fat lady nodding to the both of them. As they descended the staid case, Alex jerked and her upper arm bent at an unnatural angle. She winced and muttered "why is this always the first one?"

Avery shrugged, then tensed as a loud crack was heard down the corridor. Hermione looked at her and saw that her collar bone was broken

"what is going on, you two?" she whisperd

Avery looked back, grimacing and said "I assume you now know about the Refoveo Potion"

Hermione's mouth dropped open "how did you know that?"

"we sensed Harry snooping and assumed he would tell you and you would look it up." Alex replied coolly "we were right."

"anyway," said Avery, looking at her sister "we have the Refoveo Potion integrated with our blood system so after about two weeks, we need to take the healing potion again for about a year. We've been injured so many times that is just springs up on us like this and we need to get to the dungeons fast before our legs start to break." There were a few more pops and some of Avery and Alex's fingers broke, more cuts appearing on their arms and legs, blood soaking both their shorts and tank tops.

Hermione was silent and when they finally reached the potions room, both girls were wincing and limping into it. Alex pounded on the door with her left arm, grimacing, and Snape opened the door. With one glace, he ushered all three of them quickly into the classroom, making the twins sit down and he went into the back room. When he finally came out, he carried two smoking goblets of something and gave it to the bleeding and bruised twins. They drank it all and for a few seconds nothing happened then there was a loud noise. It was a phoenix song. White mist surrounded both girls and when it cleared, the bones were healed, and the cuts had scabbed over, stopping the bleeding. Hermione looked on in shock.

Both girls groaned and stretched, saying at the same time "thanks Severus. This is so unpredictable"

Snape nodded, face impassive, giving no indication that a student was calling him Severus. The girls marched out of the classroom, Hermione following dazedly behind.

When they had gone a ways down the hall Hermione stopped and said "ok, what is going on? Why do you have so many injuries? Who hurt you? What is up with those necklaces? Why do you have six daggers on your person? Why do you wear the uniform pants instead of the skirts and why do you always wear gloves?"

Alex looked thought full, and Avery shook her head slightly, Alex nodded her head, Avery shook hers, Alex nodded again, Avery sighed, and Alex smirked.

Avery sighed again, glaring at her sister and said "we'll answer all of your questions, but lets first get Harry and Ron. Hermione nodded and they headed off for the common room.

When they reached it, Alex said "balderdash"

the portrait opened, the Fat Lady saying "go on in dears" and Hermione turned back to the twins

"why did she let you in so willingly? She always grumbled with Harry, Ron, and I"

Avery smiled knowingly and said, "just get Harry and Ron and we'll explain"

Hermione nodded and ran up the boy's staircase, taking two steps at a time. She came back about ten minutes later with a sleepy Harry and Ron following her

"'s matter, Hermione?" Harry asked groggily

"what's go-go-go-going on" Ron said, yawning

"Avery and Alex agreed to answer some of our questions" Hermione said excitedly

both Harry and Ron perked up and they all got themselves comfortable on the various chairs and sofas

"okay," Avery said "we will go in a circle. Harry, you start"

Harry pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and looked at it. Both of the twins smiled wryly

"why are you covered in blood? Why did you bring up the Refoveo Potion? Was it actually used on you guys or were you bluffing? What did you show Malfoy on your arms? Why did he react the way he did?"

Both girls grimaced "I was hopping you wouldn't have noticed the last part"

Harry shrugged, perking up even more, waiting for answers

"Well," Avery started "for your second question, we brought it up because it almost killed us a little over a week ago. It was really used on us, we weren't bluffing. For your first question, we are covered in blood because we need to constantly take the antidote over the next year and we forgot tonight and all of our wounds started opening again. For your third question, well, Dumbledore said that you could handle it, but…"

She looks at her sister, and Alex continues "just rip it off like a band aid"

Avery nods and both lift up their left arms, exposing the inside of their arm "Revelare" they said raising their wands to their arms, exposing a faded Darkmark. The Golden Trio gasp, all three shying away

"Your death eaters!" accused Ron

"Not by choice, Ronald" Alex replies, rubbing her temples

Avery looked weary and said, "ok Ron, you ask next"

Ron, pushing is chair back more, asked "Is it really possible to be able to talk with animals? If not, how did you both understand the hippogriffs or make Fang stop running? Why did Avery rub her neck so often? Why did you have a bloody bandage around her stomach? Why did Alex rub her thigh and arm constantly?"

"Let me guess, Hermione came up with these questions?" Avery stated

No one said anything and both of the twins sighed

"Yes, we can talk to animal, we don't know how we do it though. Avery rubbed her neck because of this" pointing her wand at her sisters neck, Alex said "Revelare" Avery's necklace exposed, glinting evilly in the firelight

"When Alex tried to sever off the necklace, it didn't work and burned the skin around my neck" Avery moved the necklace up slightly, exposing a burn in the exact design of the choker necklace. All three of them looked appalled

"To answer your next question," Avery lifted her shirt up slightly to reveal a large scab across her stomach, partially healed by the potion"

Alex motioned to her leg. She was wearing short jean shorts so the scab spiraling down her leg was very obvious "I rubbed my arm constantly because its been broken in the exact freaking same place three freaking times!"

"Same with my collar bone" added Avery angrily "thank wizard god that I've never had my femur broken! Hermione, your next"

"Why do you have so many injuries? Who hurt you? What is up with those necklaces? Why do you have six daggers on your person? Why do you wear the uniform pants instead of the skirts and why do you always wear gloves?"

"I still stand by my theory of torture by Malfoy's dad!" Ron stated angrily

Hermione rolled her eyes while Harry snickered. The tree of them looked back at the twins and noticed that they had turned a mix of sickly green and ashen grey. Hermione squinted at them

"Ron's not right, is he?"

both of the girls nodded and Avery choked out "it was mainly Lucius Malfoy who tortured us. We've been tortured for the past three or so years."

They drew their wands and announced at the same time "Revelare"

the small cuts that they both had on their arms, chest and legs expanded and grew, making it look like an invisible hand was drawing on the both of them in red pen. Partially healed and scabbed over cuts went into intricate designs and patterns and when the magic was finally done exposing all of it, both girls looked like some piece of sadistic artwork.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry's mouths were open, all three of them looking disgusted and sick. Hormone then ran up the girls staircase and came back a little while later, wiping her mouth and shaking.

"The necklaces were used to immobilize us so we wouldn't attack Malfoy when he would tortures us and other things. Any magic put on us by a wand we would be able to shake off before much happened. We have so many daggers because you can never count on always having your wand on you at all times, like now." Avery and her sister flicked their hands and two dagger holsters appeared on their wrists "we are always prepared. Most wizards don't expect anything but a magical attack so we have the upper hand but knowing how to use daggers, swords, and bows. We wear pants because they are easier to move around in, and we wear gloves because if out magic suddenly stops hiding all of our injuries, we don't want all of the scars and scabs to be exposed suddenly. We still need to work on our magic in small portions. Its always been huge amounts"

after a few minutes of quiet, there was a scuffling sound on the stairs. A few moments later Fred and George came down, hushing each other and heading towards the portrait exit. They were half way across the common room when they realized that they had company. They both stopped dead and turned. Harry, Ron, Avery, and Alex were snickering and Hermione was tutting. Avery and Alex started clapping quietly saying at the same time

"we applaud you, the great, and always alert pranksters. You are always so aware of your surroundings"

"well of course we are!" exclaimed Fred

"it would be kind of hard to pull prank if we weren't" said George

every one (but Hermione) sill chuckling, the twins sat down and asked at the same time "whatcha doin'?"

Alex and Avery sat back down, moving towards the shadows a little, saying at the same time "dissimulo maxima" then they moved back towards the fire, only the little scratches visible now.

"so, Alex" began Fred "I was wondering you were talking to dear headmaster about"

"oh, he was just asking how our first day was. Just making sure everything was going smoothly"

Fred nodded and George then asked, "Why did you both act nervous around professor moody last night? Why don't you guys look human! What race or species are you then? Humans don't look or talk like that? Why are you so graceful? Why are your reflexes so fast?"

Alex chuckled "always the blunt one, aren't you George?"

"Yup!"

"Well, lets see" began Avery "well, Moody's eye kinda put us off balance. We don't look human because we are not fully human. We are a mix of something. We don't know what race or species though. We have always had the accent, even though we grew up around British people. We are graceful because it is in our blood, along with our reflexes"

The twins nodded and Fred said "you two would be great on the Quidditch team!"

Both girls chuckled "never played" admitted Alex

All of the guys moths opened "well teach you!" the twins offered "its a lot of fun when you get the hang of it"

The girls agreed and set up a date "we'll do it Sunday, the 7th"

Both parties nodded in agreement and the twins left the portrait hole

"Don't tell them," Alex stated

"What?" asked Ron

"Don't tell Fred or George anything we told you tonight. They're not ready"

Hermione nodded "I was wondering why the healing potion is so hard to make. The book said it was, but didn't say why"

"Oh, it is fairly simple to make if you have all the right ingredients" said Alex "the hardest one is the phoenix tears. You need five for each drinker so Severus needed ten from Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes"

"ah" Hermione said, understanding crossing her face

"why are you telling us this?" Harry asked

Avery smiled wryly and said "Dumbledore told us that out of all of the students at this school, you three would understand the most. He said that we needed friends who wouldn't criticize us for what we are. Dumbledore thought you would understand us being death eaters and we were skeptical, but he gave us permission to obliviate you if you took it badly, so we agreed. He has a lot of faith in you three"

The Golden Trio looked pleased that the headmaster trusted them so much and Hermione asked "so you didn't explain why the Fat Lady let you in and out after curfew politely

"Dumbledore told her about our… er… problem… so she is to let us in and out of the common room at any time. So tell us about yourselves"

They went in a circle again, starting with Harry

"Well, my name is Harry James Potter, I live with my aunt and uncle Petunia and Vernon Dursley and my cousin, Dudley" the twins snickered at the names of his relatives and he continued "they hate me, I hate them, and I spent part of the summer with the Weasleys in my second and fourth year during the summer. The Wesley's took me to the Quidditch World Cup this year, and the death eaters attacked, but nobody knows why"

"We know the answer to that question also. They were looking for us. We filched some tickets, and were in the top box and…"

"Wait!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione said loudly, "we were in the top box also. We would have remembered seeing you!"

Both girls smiled slyly "we were incognito. Did you happen to see two mid twenties women? One had blonde hair, the other black."

Hermione's eyes widened and she nodded

"Ok Ron, your turn" declared Alex

"My name is Ronald Bilius Weasley, I have five older brothers and a younger sister. There is Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny. I live with my parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley. Mom is I really good cook; dad is fascinated by anything muggle, Charlie works with dragons in Romania, Bill works with Gringotts, Percy is a prat and a Prefect, Fred and George are planning on opening their own joke shop, and Ginny is too young to know what she wants to do with her life"

The twins nodded and Avery pointed at Hermione "your turn"

"My name is Hermione Jean Granger, I live with my mother and father Jill, and Chris Granger. Don't have any siblings and my parents are muggle dentists"

The twins nodded and Avery said, "My name is Aavyn Súndav Thelduin. I don't know who my parents are. Alex is my sister. The Malfoy's raised me for 14 years, but that has ended. I am a death eater and not entirely human. Oh, and call my Avery"

"My name is Alessa Rakr Thelduin and the rest is dido. And if you call me Alessa, you will get hurt, so call me Alex."

"where are you going to stay over the summer then?" asked Harry "you don't really have a house to go to"

the twins looked thoughtful "I honestly have no idea, but I bet Dumbledore will arrange something"

"or" Ron said "you could stay at my house during the summer. I'm inviting harry and Hermione over, so if we talked to Dumbledore, we could set something up"

"that's a good idea Ron!" said Hermione, astonished

"all ways so bloody surprised" growled Ron

"lets go" said Alex quickly, not want the two friends to fight

"go where" asked Ron

"to the headmasters office of course!" exclaimed Avery jumping up and heading towards the door, her sister following

"wait! Won't he be asleep?" asked Hermione, following

"nope" both girls reply, heading down a staircase and through a hall, the Golden Trio in tow

when they reached the headmasters office, Alex said "Ice Mice" and the gargoyle hopped aside, letting them in

Avery nocked twice and the five of them heard a soft "come in"

They trooped into the office, the twins standing like they were in the military, hands in salute

"at ease soldiers" said the headmaster, eyes twinkling

the twins dropped their hands and Alex motioned to Ron "he invited us over for the summer and we were wondering if we could set something up so we could meet with Mrs. Weasley and weather or not to tell her everything. We already told this lot and we didn't have to obliviate them."

Dumbledore chuckled and said, "We can set something up this Saturday. We shouldn't hold it off. I will set something up for the two of you around noon. You won't want to miss out on Moll's cooking. I believe you should tell her the truth. I will be sending her a letter explaining so she won't be too surprised."

"Um, sir?" Ron spoke up

"Yes Mr. Weasley?"

"Well, I know my mom, and she might over-react. You know how she is with harry when she finds out about our…err… adventures, and well…"

"Ah. Yes. Aavyn and Alessa Thelduin, what do you think about hugs?"


	8. Chapter 8: Meditation

**Key:**

**_Italics-_****mind speak**

**Underline- ****from the book**

**_Italics & Underline_****- the twin's language**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the HP books or Eragon**

**Chapter 8**

The next two days passed without great incident, unless you counted Neville melting his sixth cauldron in Potions. Professor Snape, who seemed to have attained new levels of vindictiveness over the summer, gave Neville detention, and Neville returned from it in a state of nervous collapse, having been made to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads.

"You know why Snape's in such a foul mood, don't you?" said Ron to Harry as they watched Hermione teaching Neville a Scouring Charm to remove the frog guts from under his fingernails.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Moody."

The twins silently shook their heads and harry and Ron noticed. Wanting to ask what the problem was, harry said "Hermione, I need to ask Avery a question about my divination homework, we'll be back in a second."

Hermione nodded her head absentmindedly, and Avery, Alex, Harry, and Ron walked into an empty classroom.

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"that's not the reason Severus is being vindictive." Stated Alex

"well then why is he acting like this" Ron asked

"its because of us. The death eaters know we are at Hogwarts and they are probably pressuring him to capture us and take us back to the manor. He needs to keep up appearances and that is straining him"

both harry and Ron looked thoughtful and harry looked down at his watch and jumped

"we need to hurry if we are going to get good seats for Defense today!"

they all nodded and headed off. They got there early, meeting Hermione there and snagging the seats in the front. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.

"You can put those away," he growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down, "those books. You won't need them."

They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking excited. 

Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of grizzled gray hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swiveled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then," he said, when the last person had declared themselves present, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent. 

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark Magic"

both Avery and Alex looked suspicious but no one noticed. Mad-eye continued "So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Apparently Moody's magical eye could see through solid wood, as well as out of the back of his head.

"So...do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

the twins, Ron, Hermione, and a couple other hands rose in the air. Mad-eye pointed at Ron

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one...Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody got heavily to his mismatched feet, opened his desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Harry felt Ron recoil slightly next to him - Ron hated spiders.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Harry looked to his left at the twins, and saw fire burning in their eyes, both watching Moody angrily and the dancing spider. Harry immediately stoped laughing.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

Can anyone tell me why this is considered and Unforgivable? Thelduin!"

He pointed at Alex and she spat "Total Control. Most dark wizards won't make you tap dance if they cast this spell at you. They could make you murder your family and friends, commit suicide, submit yourself to torture. That is what an actual real life situation would be like."

Everyone stared at Alex and she clenched her hands into fists on her desk. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Moody clapped his hands "okay. The other Thelduin, give me another curse"

"The Cruciatus Curse!" Avery growled, practically spitting out the words. Moody looked taken aback, then grabbed the next spider "The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretense, Ron pushed his chair backward, as far away from Moody's desk as possible.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently

The desk exploded

Everyone screamed and jumped back away from the burning remains of Moody's desk. His magical eye swiveled around to the twins "we will have to skip the next demonstration, seeing as I don't have a desk any longer."

With a sweep of his wand , the desks cleared to the side of the room "seeing as we now have time this class period, we will practice throwing off the Imperious Curse. Everyone get in a line."

"what was that all about?" Hermione asked Aavyn and Alessa

the twins eyes still burned with anger and their hands shook "we weren't going to watch that again" Alex said, voice quivering with anger

the five friends stood in silence, watching all of the students do weird feats of gymnastics and dances

soon it was the Alessa's turn. She stood in the middle of the room, and moody growled "imperio!" nothing happened "imperio!"

Alex just stood there, still furious, then mad-eye said "well done, Miss. Thelduin" but she was out the door before he even finished

"Aavyn, your next! Imerio!"

Again, nothing happened. The students stared whispering, then Avery got in a fighting stance, grabbing a meter stick from one of the desk and she began to do a sword dance. The students watched in awe, then she threw the stick at moody, leaving the classroom. The students stood there, stunned, then they began to whisper.

"class dismissed!" moody growled, rubbing the spot on his head where the ruled made contact with his face.

Avery caught up with her sister and they both walked to the headmasters office. When they reached the gargoyle, Alex shouted "Ice mice!"

The gargoyle huffed, but let them up anyway. When they reached the headmasters door, Alex and Avery both pounded on it

"come in" said the calm voice of the headmaster

both girls stormed in, slamming the door behind them. The headmaster looked a little taken aback

"we need to learn meditation" Avery said quietly

Albus looked at her quizzically "any specific reason?"

"We can't loose control like that again" Alex said, sighing

Avery quickly explained what happened

Dumbledore looked thoughtful after Avery's explanation " I will talk to Hagrid about setting something up in the Forbidden Forest for you two. Do you both have a free period right now?

Both girls nodded, lying, knowing that they had Divination next

Dumbledore chuckled and said "very well, lets go" he stood up and swept out of the room, the twins following behind him eagerly. When they reached Hagrid's, his class was just leaving. The little group walked up to him and the twins waved to him

"Hello there yeh two. Come ta see your 'ippogriffs?"

"Not today Hagrid" Alex told him

"Hagrid" Albus told him "we need two separate places, about a mile from each other, that are in a safe place in the forest. Do you know of any"

Hagrid looked thoughtful, then nodded

"I'll take yah to 'em"

He walked off and the twins followed eagerly and the headmaster came shortly after. Half an hour later, Hagrid stopped by a broad river. In the middle of it was a big boulder that was flat on top and had a little cave in it's side

"Avery, you take this one," the headmaster told her

"How will I get across?" she asked quizzically

"Try jumping"

"Here goes nothing"

She backed up and ran as fast as she could (which was very fast) to the edge of the river. When she ran out of ground, Avery jumped and soared over the gap and flew right into the little cave. There was a little thud and Avery crawled to the opening, smiling. She climbed up the side of the large rock to the top of it. She sat down and looked at Dumbledore

"Now what?"

"Hagrid, take Alex to the next area. I will follow soon. When we get out of range to the point that you can't sense me…"

Avery jerked her head towards him "how did you know that"

He just smiled and continued, "I want you to sit down. Cross your legs and close your eyes. Open your mind, Aavyn. Open your mind and listen to the world around you, to the thoughts of every being by this river, from the ants in the trees to the worms in the ground. Listen until you can heat them all and you understand their purpose and nature. Listen, and when you hear no more and you have become calm again, write down what you have learned."

Avery did as she was told and Dumbledore moved on to where Alex was. Her space, about a mile and a half from Avery's, was in a glade with a big tree in the middle of it. She was already on one of the thicker branches and she looked at Dumbledore when he walked up to the tree. He repeated the same instructions and both he and Hagrid left and headed back to the castle. Later during dinner that night, the golden trio walked up to the teacher's table

"Professor" Harry told Dumbledore "we can't find Avery or Alex. They missed all of their classes after Defense Against the Dark Arts"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he leaned closer to them "do you remember what happened during Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

They all nodded

"I am helping them with their emotional and magical outbursts. Do not worry. They will return when they are calmed down"

When they were calmed down seemed to be right in the middle of transfiguration. They walked in, both looking like they had slept for a week, had three square meals a day, and had never been captured and tortured. The change was very noticeable, and during the rest of that day, the guys in the school definitely noticed. During lunch, the twins were eating more, talking more, jumping less, and being stared at more.

"What happened to you guys?" harry asked them as they were walking to their last class of the day

They both smiled and Alex answered, "Dumbledore taught us something to help balance out our magic and emotions. He said it was meditation, but it was so much more"

"We were connected to the world." Avery exclaimed, "I could feel all of the plants and animals around me and look through them. I could _be_ everything and yet nothing"

"Its like a gate was opened in our minds"

"We can sense where everyone is, and if their mind isn't blocked, we can hear what they are thinking. We could always do something like that. We could sense if they were really close and were could sense their emotions, but this!"

"We still need to check our radius though" Alex said thoughtfully

The group was almost to potions

"How long were you meditating?" Ron asked

"A little under twenty-four hours I think" Avery told him, opening the potions door.

The girls sat in their place by the front and waited for Snape. He came in and tapped the board. Instructions appeared on it

"Begin" he told the class

Everyone hurried to start the potion. The twins had already started and were busily cutting up and measuring the ingredients. Hermione was at the table behind them and noticed them adding a pinch of billywig sting. She hissed at them

"What are you doing? You aren't supposed to add billywig stings to this potion"

The twins ignored her and Alex stirred the potion clockwise five time, then counter clockwise twice. Hermione looked at them in confusion, then huffed

"Fine. If you want to ruin your potion go right ahead and change the ingredients"

At the end of class, Snape walked around and examined all of the potions. When he examined the twin's potion, he smirked at them and they smirked back

"Tell me Miss Thelduin, who told you to put billywig stings in the potion?"

Avery smirked even more "the same person who taught us potions for over half our life"

Snape nodded and told them "I wish to speak to you after class"

"Yes sir"

Everyone bottled their potions and labeled them. They were put on Snape's desk for grading. The class filed out of the room, Gryffindors giving the twins sympathetic looks. When everyone was out, Alex shut the door and Snape told them

"Pull up two chairs"

They did so and sat down

"I see you've found out my game"

The girls smiled

"We learned to stop completely trusting your instructions years ago" Alex told him

"We know you take out something here or there, waiting for a gifted student to figure it out and fix it"

"As a punishment for finding out my secret, I want you both to grade these potions based on what was done wrong. Missing ingredients, too much of something, a missed stir. Record it down and give me the results. I don't want you getting rusty on potions"

The twins smiled and relaxed. This was a familiar and calming thing fir them and they fell into the rhythm of checking and writing. When they were done, they gave Severus the results. He checked them and picked up their two vials and put an O on each one

"You were graded on your ability to find the problem and to make the potion. This grade reflects both. You may go"

The girls left the classroom and walked towards the kitchens. They each got some pumpkin juice and a pb&j. When the twins finished their impromptu dinner they walked back to the common room. As they were passing the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy, Avery called out

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, we know you're there"

The trio's face appeared and they looked sheepish

"That was so cool!" Ron said, "I bet they sensed us!"

They chuckled and nodded

"Having this is even better than that map you guys have" Alex told them

"How did you know about that?" harry asked

"We can read your mind" Avery told him nonchalantly "not very well yet, but well enough. We got the general idea"

"What did Snape make you do?" Hermione asked

"He made us grade your potions based on the missing ingredients and other mistakes but he graded ours himself"

Ron whistled, "You must be good at potions to be able to do that"

Avery and Alex both nodded

"We should get to bed early," Hermione told them "aren't the twins meeting Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tomorrow?"

Ron nodded and they all headed back to the common room. The Fat Lady let them in and the girls went up their staircase and the guys went up theirs. Hermione and the twins put on their pjs and got ready for bed. The lights were turned off and everyone said goodnight.


	9. Chapter 9: Mrs Weasley and Other People

**Key:**

**_Italics-_****mind speak**

**Underline- ****from the book**

**_Italics & Underline_****- the twin's language**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the HP books or Eragon**

**A/N: AH! so sorry I ****didn't update at all this summer! i was in africa for 6 weeks doing teen missions stuff! (it was so much fun) i went with Teen Missions International and i gained a new family while i was over there! (if you have any questions about the trip or anything feel free to PM me)**

**Chapter 9: Mrs. Weasley and other people**

The next day, Avery and Alex woke up first and got ready. They were sitting on their beds when Hermione woke up. Their legs were crossed and eyes were closed. When Hermione looked at them, their eyes popped open

"The boys are awake," Alex told her

"that's just freaky. How long have you been meditating?"

This time Avery answered "about an hour. There are a lot of mice in the school"

"And I for one" Alex continued, "think Professor Trelawney drinks way too much"

"And way too early in the morning" her sister added

Hermione laughed "no one is going to have secrets anymore. At least not to you two"

They just flashed her dazzling smiles

"Do you want to help us figure out our range today?"

"Sure"

Hermione quickly got dressed and the three of them headed down to the common room. The boys were waiting there for them and Hermione told them what they were doing. The boys both agreed and the five of them headed to breakfast. When that was over, the small group walked out on the grounds

"How do you want to do this?" harry asked

The twins looked thoughtful

"Do you know a distance spell Hermione?" Avery asked her

She nodded and said "I need to cast it on the each of you and when I end the spell, the distance will appear out of my wand"

"Ok go ahead and cast it"

Hermione did so

Alex told them their plan "Hermione will stay here and monitor the spell, Ron will come with me, harry with Avery and we will tell each partner when we can't feel the other. When we do that, both of you will run to Hermione and tell her to cancel the spell and we will see the distance"

Everyone nodded and the girls and their partners headed out. When they couldn't feel each other anymore, harry and Ron ran back and Hermione canceled the spell

"Just a little over two kilometers" she said astonished

"Wicked" the twins, harry, and Ron said at the same time

They all laughed again and headed back inside. Harry looked at his watch

"It's almost noon guys. You should probably go meet Dumbledore now"

The twins nodded in agreement and went to the head master's office. Avery said the password and they both headed up

"Ah" Albus said as they walked in, smiling "as punctual as ever"

The girls walked over to his desk and he told them the procedure

"You two will be traveling by floo to the Weasley house and you will have lunch there and meet Mrs. Weasley. If there is time afterwards, she will take the both of you to Diagon Alley"

There were nods in agreement and Dumbledore offered them the floo powder. Avery threw hers into the fire and before she stepped in, she told Dumbledore

"Our radius is a little over two kilometers"

She stepped in the fire and said "The Burrow" and disappeared in a whoosh of green. Her sister did the same and both safely landed on the other side. They both looked around

"_This place looks so cool_" Alex told her sister

"_I know. And here I was, thinking all purebloods houses were giant cold manors_"

The girls tried to look in all places at once, both trying to take in as much of the living room as possible

"Hello?"

The voice came from in the kitchen and a plump woman with flaming red hair came through the door

"Oh you must be Alessa and Aavyn!" she gave them both bone crunching hugs and backed away "you must be starving"

Both girls nodded and followed Molly into the kitchen. Avery and Alex sat down at the table and Mrs. Weasley put eggplant parmesan on their plates. The girls dug in and when they were done Mrs. Weasley led them into the living room again

"Ronald sent me a letter the other day, asking if you two could come here over the summer with harry and Hermione. The group seems to have taken a liking to you"

The twins nodded

"They're really nice" Alex told her "also very understanding"

"We've also met Fred and George" Avery added as an after thought "not quite as rule abiding"

Molly chuckled "no, I suppose their not. Dumbledore told me I could ask any question and it would be answered?"

"That is correct"

"Okay." She started "instead of me asking questions, could you just tell me what you think I need to know?"

The twins nodded and the story began

"And so here we are" Alex finished

Mrs. Weasley sniffled and blew her nose in her handkerchief and pulled the both of them into another crushing hug. She wiped her eyes

"You poor dears"

The twins just sat there, uncomfortable. The both of them weren't use to motherly care. It was either quick actions and relief or uncaring oblivion. This new emotion directed at them made them both uncomfortable

"_What should we do?_" Alex asked her sister

"_I have no idea. This is all new to me_"

"_Crap_"

"_My thoughts exactly_. _Wait!"_

_"What" _her sister said grumpily

"_I sense someone coming"_

"Mrs. Weasley?" Avery asked her tentatively

"Yes dear?"

"I think someone is coming to the house"

There was a creak as the front door opened and a thin man with red balding hair walked in

"What a day Molly!" he exclaimed walking into the living room "you wouldn't believe what this one bloke…"

He cut off when he saw the twins and they both gave him a little wave

"Aavyn, Alessa, this is my husband Arthur" Mrs. Weasley told them

She got up and whispered to her husband "come to the kitchen dear" then said louder "I'll be back out in a second dears. I just need to explain things"

They walked into the kitchen and the twins sat still for a moment, then both crossed their legs and started meditating. The girls sensed the couple coming back in the room and quickly snapped out of it, both a lot calmer than they were previously

"I believe we have some shopping to do" Molly told them smiling

The twins smiled back and followed Mrs. Weasley to the fireplace. The three of them flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped out of the fire place

"Dumbledore gave me some money for you to use while shopping…"

"There's no need Mrs. Weasley" Alex told her

"We have our own vault" Avery finished

Molly looked shocked, but pushed that back and led the girls to the entrance to the alley. She showed them which bricks to hit to open the passage and when it was open, she took them to Gringotts. Avery and Alex immediately walked up to one of the goblins at one of the counters

"Good day Dhulad" they both said at the same time

He looked up and gave a pointy-toothed smile "well long time no see Miss Aavyn and Miss Alessa. I believe it would interest you to know the transition was a success"

Both girls smiled

"We need to get a little money from our vault" Avery told him

"Do you each have your key?" Dhulad asked them

The twins each pulled out two matching dragon necklaces of goblin make. Dhulad smiled again and said

"Very well. I will take you personally to your vault"

"Will you girls be fine by yourselves for a while? I have some things I need to buy" Molly asked them

They both nodded and hurried after Dhulad. He led them into one of the carts and when they were all in it descended into the darkness. Once all of the twisting and turning was done, Dhulad led them off of the cart and to the only vault that was there. It was one of the deeper ones and was also one of the least used. The door was carved with intertwining dragons and it was so intricately done that your eyes had trouble taking it all in

"You know what to do" the goblin told them

Avery and Alessa nodded and took off their necklaces. Avery walked up to the wall, pricked her finger on one of the spike so blood came to the surface and went onto the barb. The necklace glowed a faint red like firelight as the girl placed it in the claws of one of the intertwined dragons. When it was placed correctly, the dragon that was holding the necklace also glowed with the same fire color. Alex then walked up and pricked her finger. Her necklace glowed with a bluish purple color and she placed it in the mouth of another dragon, which then glowed with the same color. She baked up too and the sisters both stared intently at each of their dragons and said at the same time

"Mor'amr"

There was a satisfied roar and the door swung inward. Inside were hundreds of piles of galleons, sickles, and knuts. The twins each filled their own bag (both of which had an undetectable extension charm and a feather light charm) and when they each had enough money, they left the vault and looked intently at their dragons again

"Atra du evarínya ono varda Bjartskular"

There was another satisfied roar and the door closed. The girls retrieved their necklaces and got back in the cart. The three of them walked back into the atrium, Dhulad told them

"Just a minute."

He gestured to one of the meeting rooms and the twins followed him

"What is it?" Alex asked him once they were all seated

"I would like the both of you to know that Mr. Malfoy has been searching for the two of you frequently. I believe he realized you would need to come to Diagon alley soon and he has posted death eaters and death eater supporters every day this week"

The girls didn't look completely shocked

"Thank you for warning us Dhulad" Avery told him gratefully "we really need to start being more careful"

The goblin nodded and told the both of them "I will leave the two of you hear so you may disguise yourselves"

He left and Alex and Avery began their process, Alex turning into a nineteen year old with blond hair and blue eyes and Avery turning into a twenty year old with dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. They both inspected each other and when the two of them were satisfied, they left the room, bowed to Dhulad in thanks, and left the bank. Mrs. Weasley was waiting for the two of them out side and the girls walked up behind her. Avery taped her on the shoulder and said in a Irish accent

"Mrs. Weasley?" she jumped "it's Avery and Alex. We just had to change out look because Lucius has posted people here in search of us"

Molly nodded in understanding and Alex added (also with an Irish accent)

"And don't call us by our real names. Right now, our names are Cassidy, which is me, and Brianna, which is my sister"

Mrs. Weasley nodded and the three of them headed towards the shops. The twins bought everything they needed for school and then some. The last things they got on their list were their robes. The girls backed into an alley by the shop and made sure they were their normal sized and actually looked Hogwarts age then went in and walked up to Madam Malkin. Avery walked up to her and told her sheepishly

"We need some Hogwarts robes, but self mending and self ironing all in one"

Madam Malkin tutted and asked "what troubles have you two gotten into?"

The twins looked embarrassed and the seamstress chuckled and led them into the back and yelled back

"What house are you in dears?"

"Gryffindor!" they both yelled back

Madam Malkin came back and started the fitting. When it was over, and they each had a few different sets of robes, the twins paid for their robes and walked out of the back room… and right into Mr. Malfoy

"Watch where you are going!" he snapped at them

The twins each got a hard glint in their eyes and stiffly moved out of the way. Lucius walked into the back room and the girls had their jaws clenched, hands itching to get their wands or daggers out. Instead, they listened in on the conversation going on inside

"Madam Malkin" Lucius said in a business like voice "have you see these two girls in your shop or around Diagon alley in general"

The twins could just imagine him holding up their headshots

"I can't say that I have" she told him "why are you looking for them?"

"They have been missing for a few weeks now"

The twins snorted silently

"_You got that right,"_ Alex told her sister

"I'll keep my eyes peeled" the seamstress told him suspiciously "have you checked Hogwarts perhaps?"

"I'll be taking a visit there next week and I will be alerting the minister that the two girls that I have guardianship over have disappeared"

The twins looked at each other and silently left the shop. The sun was setting and Avery and Alex quickly walked up to Molly

"We need to leave now," Avery told her

"We just saw Malfoy in the shop," Alex added with venom

Mrs. Weasley got a hard look in her eye and nodded, determined

"We'll need to get to the floo quickly"

"No need" Alex told her "we know how to apparate

Molly's jaw dropped and she told them "you can't apparate. You have the trace"

"A little know fact is that if you are not registered with the ministry and you take certain precautions when you buy your wand you don't have any trace at all. You just have to be careful around muggles" Avery told her "the burrow right?"

"Now wait just a second!" Mrs. Weasley began "you can't…"

*Pop*

And they were gone. Molly grumbled and apparated soon after. When she walked into the house, the twins were sitting at her table and had changed back to their original appearances. They had one of their cloaks out on the table and Alex was in the process of putting a big gash in it

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked sharply

The girls looked up at her quizzically, then back to the robe

"Oh!" Avery said "this. We always make sure things work after we get them."

When Alex lifted up her dagger, the robe started to repair itself and Avery looked at her watch to time it

"Twenty four seconds for a foot of damage. Good. Now the wrinkles"

Avery cast a spell and the entire robe became crumpled and wrinkly. The robe started steaming and the wrinkles smoothed out and the girls nodded in approval. Alex then took out all six robes and lad them out, each of the sisters raising their wands, ready to cast a spell

"Impervious Maxima" they both said to each of the six robes. Alex got a cup of water and slowly poured it on one of the robes. The stream of water bounced right off and Alex caught it back in the cup and drank from it

"We need to speak to Dumbledore" Avery told Mrs. Weasley "he needs to know this"

Molly nodded and got the floo powder off of the mantle and offered the jar to the girls

"But you will be taking floo this time" she told the two of them in a no nonsense voice

The twins chuckled and nodded in agreement. Soon, they were in the headmaster's office with their packages, Mrs. Weasley following behind. Albus looked up from his desk and smiled, but stopped when he saw the looks on the twins faces

"What happened" he asked, standing up and walking around the desk to the three of them.

The twins quickly told him what Mr. Malfoy had said and the headmaster looked troubled at this new information. Both girls then perked up for a few minutes, as if listening to something then ran down the spiral staircase. There was a loud indiscernible yell and a scream. The headmaster and Mrs. Weasley rushed down the staircase

_A few hours previously during lunch_

Draco Malfoy was sitting with his usual bunch of cronies and had them all laughing, Pansy looking at him adoringly. Draco was in the middle of a particularly good rendition of the chaos at the Quidditch World Cup when his owl flew through a window and to him. Everyone looked at is quizzically and Malfoy ignored the looks. He took the letter from his owl and it flew away. Draco read the front and it said 'Urgent'. He put the letter in his pocket and made his excuses, walking out of the great hall. The Slytherin went into an empty classroom and opened the letter. It read

_Draco, _

_As you know, the twins have been missing and I have had no luck in finding them. I am worried that they have ended up in the wrong hands and that is not good if they have. If they have come to Hogwarts, you must write me so I can take action and fix the wrongs that have happened. I have people watching Diagon Alley to see if they turn up and I will be making a trip there later today. If you have any new information, alert me_

_Lucius Malfoy _

In Draco's head, he translated the letter so instead it said

_Draco,_

_You know the twins escaped, you aren't quite that daft and I have not had my Death Eaters find them yet. I will not mean good things if they are found by Dumbledore. If they have come to Hogwarts and you have not told me, I will find out and you will be punished accordingly. My minions are watching the Alley and I will go there later today to make sure the job is done right. If you have any information, you know what will happen if you don't tell me_

_Lucius_

Malfoy sighed and sat down at one of the desks, rubbing his head

_"Why do I keep trying to please this man?" _he wondered to himself _"isn't insanity when you do the same thing over and over, but expect different results? It's like running head on into a brick wall, expecting that if you finally run hard enough, you will magically break through it"_

Draco looked back at the letter and thought more about what his father had done. By the time he had made his decision, it was almost dinner. Malfoy got up and determinedly walked to the headmasters office and stopped outside of it, thinking for a few minutes

"_How am I going to keep my father from knowing Alessa and Aavyn are here? What if he comes to Hogwarts to check for himself? What will happen to the twins if they are brought back to the manor?"_

Draco mentally slapped himself and thought

_"Hell, don't deny that you don't look up to them and think that they aren't that bad of people. You will get them out of it you idiot! You won't let the both of them suffer through all of that pain again. It is time to make a choice."_

Malfoy walked right up to the gargoyle and started naming off candies. When he said ice mice, the statue moved aside and two things burst out, yelling and he screamed in surprise and fell over. A hand came into his vision and he took it. A strong arm pulled him up and when he had brushed off his robes, he was face to face with the twins. Both were smiling and they each gave him a big one armed hug

"Thank you Draco" Aavyn told him smiling

"We could hear your internal struggle, but we have a problem" Alex told him

Draco looked only mildly surprised "we I guess it's not that big of a surprise that you can read minds"

The girls chuckled, then sobered

"Your father is coming for a 'surprise Hogwarts inspection' on Monday" Aavyn told him

Draco looked really surprised at this information "I had no idea. I knew that he might eventually do it, but so soon? Oh and here" he handed them the letter and they quickly read over it

"We know about the Alley posts. We were in Diagon Alley this afternoon and…" Molly and Albus coming down the stairs cut off Alex and she continued like nothing had happened "we almost ran right into him. That was when we heard his plans. He is also now telling the minister about us"

"Damn!" Draco said, "That will cause even more problems. The minister is in my father's pocket. He will make the both of you go back into his custody, no questions asked"

"He can't make us go back if he can't find us" Avery said "we could hide out in the woods the day he comes"

"What about the Slytherin's though?" Alex asked

"They will tell him you came here" Draco told them "there isn't a way to stop it"

"What if we just stopped Lucius himself? We could sabotage his things and prevent him from coming to the school" Alex offered

"Won't work" her sister said, shooting the idea down "he would just come back later"

The three students started pacing and throwing out random suggestions, each one becoming more and more unlikely until

"I've got it!" Draco finally yelled, "For someone else to become guardian, you would need a trial. Someone would need to claim a want to be your guardian and there would need to be a trial"

The twins stopped pacing and thought for a moment

"That might just work" Avery told him

Alex nodded "but only one problem. Who would become our guardian instead?"

The three teens deflated as another idea was shot down until

"Arthur and I could become your guardians"

Three heads turned towards the forgotten Molly Weasley

"You are both intelligent, beautiful, good witches. You always kept me on my toes today and you both remind me of Fred and George sometimes. I've always wanted more daughters and I still need to talk to Arthur about and we might need a few more meetings, but I believe we would both love to be guardians to the both of you"

The twins looked shocked for a second, then both gave Mrs. Weasley a giant hug

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem dears. Albus, can we set up some dates?"

The headmaster nodded and they both headed up the spiral staircase. The three fourth years were left alone in the hall

"Look guys…" Draco began "I'm sorry for all the things my father did…"

"No Draco." Avery told him "don't apologize for the mistakes and things your dad has done and will do. There was no way you could have stopped it. What you were planning on doing is apology enough if there was one needed. That must have been a very big decision for you to make"

The young Slytherin nodded and Alex told him

"Our old friendship might be rekindled, but no one can know. You still need to act the same way you have been for the past four years. You can't let anyone get suspicious"

"I know Alex" he told her "I am in Slytherin after all"

"Yes, and that is what scares me" Avery told him in a frightened voice

The three friends chuckled and the twins said good night to Malfoy. As he was just about to round the corner, the twins called back to him

"Oh, and your sarcasm was sorely missed"

Draco gave them a cocky smile and a wink then turned the corner. The girls smiled and walked back up the spiral staircase, ready to make more plans with Molly and Albus


	10. Chapter 10: Flying Lessons

**Key:**

**_Italics-_****mind speak**

**Underline- ****from the book**

**_Italics & Underline_****- the twin's language**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the HP books or Eragon **

**Chapter 10: Flying Lessons **

The twins, now done talking with Albus, walked into the common room and found the golden trio sitting by the fire. They walked over and quickly cast a quick muffliato charm and quickly told the three of them what happened, only skipping out the parts with Draco in them. Ron whistled when they finished

"So I'll be related to you two in a fashion if mum wins the trial"

The twins nodded

"We, I must say Avery, you have the hair for it" Hermione told them chuckling "but Alex, you might need to do something about yours"

"Ok" she said in response, quickly and quietly singing a song and her hair turned the same shade as her sisters and he eyes did also so they were now completely identical

"Wicked!" Ron told her

Alex did a little bow and Avery looked at harry. He had this look in his eyes and she took his face in her hands and looked at him intently

"Dumbledore had his reasons. Mrs. Weasley would adopt you in a second flat if she could, but you need to stay with your aunt and uncle. Molly thinks of you as her son already"

Harry perked up at this

"She is a wonderful woman and all of us are very lucky to have her around in our lives"

Harry nodded and Alex looked at him

"Harry," she told him "tonight, I want you to sit down somewhere. Cross your legs and close your eyes. Open your mind. Open your mind and listen to the world around you, to the thoughts of every being in this castle, from the students in their dorms to the mice in the walls. Listen until you can hear them all and you understand their purpose and nature. Listen, and when you hear no more and you have become calm again, lay down and sleep."

"We want all of you to try this tonight" Aavyn told them "we will be doing it too, and if done right, you might be able to sense us"

The trio nodded, thoughtful, and Alex looked at her watch. It read nine o'clock. The twins took down their listening charm and headed upstairs to bed. The trio followed shortly after. The twins were already in their pajamas when Hermione walked in and she quickly got ready for bed. She sat down cross-legged and looked at the twins. They both spoke at the same time

"Do as we told you in the common room. Close your eyes and lower the barriers of your mind. Muggles wouldn't be able to do this, but magical people can do it to a certain extent."

Hermione closed her eyes and searched for the barriers of her mind. She found them and lowered them. A host of new senses flooded over her and she gasped. In the back of her mind, she heard Avery's voice say

"_Sort through the things you sense and only choose a couple to focus on. When you get better, you can let more in. right now, try to focus on Harry and Ron. What are they doing?"_

Hermione searched for harry and Ron and found them. Harry was being directed on what to do by Alex and Avery was directing Ron. When they had both lowered the barriers, Hermione could feel their minds

"_Hermione!" _Ron thought

"_Harry! Ron!" _she thought back

"_This is cool" _harry said

"_Alright people" _Alex told them "_explore the castle. In the morning, I want you three to tell me and my sister what you sensed"_

The trio agreed and went off and explored the castle to the limits of their subconscious. The twins monitored the three of them and noticed that hour-by-hour, their ability to comprehend what was going on was expanding. The two inquisitive girls stored this information in their minds to write down and look over later. Dawn had just come over the horizon when the fives students 'woke up'. Hermione opened her eyes and blinked at the bright light. She looked refreshed like she had gotten a full night sleep. The three girls stretched and got out of bed, getting ready for the day ahead of them. Once they were ready, they headed downstairs and into the common room.

"Ok Hermione" Alex told her "what are harry and Ron doing right now?"

Hermione closed her eyes and started to breathe deeply for a few minutes

"They are getting changed right now. Harry is already done and Ron is looking for his socks"

She opened her eyes and the twins were smiling at her

"At this rate, you'll be able to sense all that in a few seconds of concentration. Harry is opening the door right now and Ron is following behind him, hopping up and down, trying to put on his shoe"

Hermione looked excited

"So how does it work? I mean I get the sense that that is what they are doing, but what am I sensing? Is it their movement or what?"

The girls closed their eyes for a second, concentrating

"It is a mixture," Alex told her

"Part of it is the movement," Avery added

"And the other part is their mind"

"It's a little like a sixth sense"

"Our minds will expand the more we do this."

At that moment the boys ran down the stairs, both looking equally refreshed

"That was amazing!" harry told the both of them

The girls nodded "now do you see how we did that for twenty-four hours?" they asked

The three nodded and they headed to breakfast. When they were almost there, the twins stopped

"We need to use the loo," Avery said, walking towards the direction of the nearest bathroom

The trio nodded and went ahead to the great hall and sat down. Meanwhile, down another corridor, Draco was leaning casually against the wall. A few Slytherins were milling around when the twins walked down. They all looked at them and hissed. The girls, being the girls, hissed right back. The Slytherins stopped and looked taken aback

"Yah, yah, yah" Alex told them "we can hiss too"

The twins brushed past the surprised Slytherins and walked up to Malfoy

"Yes Thelduin?" he asked in his drawling voice

"Malfoy" Avery said, doing a sneer that would make any Slytherin proud "we would like a word"

"Oh ho!" Draco said, waggling his eyebrows "you want to 'talk'"

Draco sauntered over into a deserted classroom and walked in, turning around to give everyone a wink. When the three of them were inside, Avery shut the door and cast a silent muffliato charm

"Nice acting" Alex told him, smirking

"Who said anything about acting" he told them teasingly, wiggling his eyebrows again

"Have you not been listening? We just did," Avery told him like he was a five year old

Ignoring the insult to his intelligence, he told them "I liked that little add in with the hissing. It was a nice, slightly odd, touch"

"Why thank you," the twins said at the same time, bowing

"Why did you ask me to be here again?" Draco queried

"We want to teach you how to block your mind" Alex told him

"I already know though" he replied back

"Not this way" Avery informed him "this keeps people out permanently. You don't push them out. It keeps them out of certain areas and they aren't even aware of it"

"We want to teach you tonight. Here are our directions to the meeting place"

Avery touched his shoulder and sent him the directions. He staggered back when she let go of him

"Whoa. Can you teach me to do that?"

"Maybe" the girls replied cryptically

Draco chuckled "you two will never change"

They just both gave him overly flirtatious looks and took down the silencing spell. Alex threw open the door and almost every Slytherin fell in the room

"Now that you're all done trying to hear our _private _conversation" Alex told them, sneering

"You can continue with your boring, mundane lives." Avery drawled "Now if you'll excuse me"

The Slytherins parted before her like the red sea and the twins sauntered down the hall way

"You almost can't tell their not Slytherins" Blaise murmured

Some of the Slytherins slowly nodded in agreement

When the girls had finally reached the great hall and sat down, the trio asked where they had been

"We just ran into some Slytherins on the way back but we took care of it" Alex told them off handedly while eating some bread

"You just have to speak their language" Avery added in, taking a bite out of a pear

She went to take another bite, but stopped half way. Both twins pulled out their wands and started doing complicated wand movements over the food. Just as their wands disappeared back in their robes, the Weasley twins walked in, both singing a good rendition of Love Shack by the B-52's

"Love Shack baby! Love Shack, that's where it's at!

Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing

Cause it's hot as an oven" sang George

"The whole shack shimmies! The whole shack shimmies when everybody's

Movin' around and around and around!

Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!

Folks linin' up outside just to get down" Fred then sang

McGonagall then ran down the steps and to the two boys and hushed them. The Weasley twins, chuckling, walked to the Gryffindor table

"You two ready to learn how to play Quidditch today?"

The twins smiled at the both of them and replied at the same time "of course"

"That's good" Fred told them

Both he and Fred took a bit out of an apple and piled more food on their plate. They almost ate as much as Ron. By the time they were done eating, the Thelduin twins were struggling to keep strait faces

"What?" the Weasley twins asked them

"Oh… nothing" Avery told them, chuckling

"Do you think they're up to something" Fred asked George who asked Fred at the same time

"Most definitely" they both replied, "you two ready to go fly"

"Most definitely" Alex mocked them

"Hah!" Forge and Gred said at the same time again "how dare she mock me. Wait! Why are you saying that! Stop copying me! No stop copying me! I told you to stop! I can't! You can't! I can't!"

The red headed twins were glaring at each other and every student in the great hall was laughing at the two of them. They both harrumphed (at the same time) and the other twins laughed even harder. They both whirled around to face them

"You two did this to us didn't you!" they asked (A/N: do I even need to say 'at the same time' anymore?)

"Maybe we did, maybe we didn't" Avery and Alex said in unison, cracking up again

"How long will it last?" harry asked, still chuckling

"It depends on how much food they ate. For every 100 grams of food, an hour is added to the amount of time this lasts. Fred, George, how much food did you eat?"

"Two oranges, two apples, four pieces of toast, five pieces of bacon, three sausages, a bowl of porridge, and three eggs"

The girls put their heads together and did a few calculations

"This will last around fourteen hours" Avery told them, laughing again

Fred and George's mouths dropped open "you will have to teach us the spell and how it works"

"Well, for starters" Alex told them "our spell only works on twins, which is why it was safe for us to cast it over all of the food after we ate"

The Weasley twins nodded and Fred took out a notebook and started writing things down. When the four of them got outside, the girls took off their cloaks and the Weasley twins looked at their outfits in surprise. They were wearing tight black short-sleeved t-shirts and both were wearing black jeans. There was different cloak on underneath the school one and it had faded and muted greens, browns, greys, and blacks merging together. These robes were also tight fitted and the sleeves on it hugged their arms. Their daggers were displayed on the outside of their wrists (the rest still hidden) and there was a quiver of arrows on each of their backs. Alex reached into the small pouch on her waist and took out string for the bows while Avery pulled the bows out of her little pouch. They both strung the bows and set off towards the forest and sang in a haunting voice while dancing

A 'níon mhín ó, sin anall na fir shúirí

A mháithairin mhín ó, cuir na roithléan go dtí mé

_[Curfá:]_

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

Tá ceann buí óir ar an dúlamán gaelach

Tá dhá chluais mhaol ar an dúlamán maorach

Bróga breaca dubha ar an dúlamán gaelach

Tá bearéad agus triús ar an dúlamán maorach

_[Curfá 2x]_

Góide a thug na tíre thú? arsa an dúlamán gaelach

Ag súirí le do níon, arsa an dúlamán maorach

Rachaimid chun Niúir leis an dúlamán gaelach

Ceannóimid bróga daora ar an dúlamán maorach

_[Curfá]_

Ó chuir mé scéala chuici, go gceannóinn cíor dí

'Sé'n scéal a chuir sí chugam, go raibh a ceann cíortha

_[Curfá]_

Cha bhfaigheann tú mo 'níon, arsa an dúlamán gaelach

Bheul, fuadóidh mé liom í, arsa an dúlamán maorach

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach

_[Curfá]_

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí

Dúlamán na binne buí, dúlamán Gaelach

Dúlamán na farraige, b'fhearr a bhí, b'fhearr a bhí

B'fhearr a bhí in Éirinn

_(Look up Dulaman by Celtic Women on YouTube. Awesome song. Sounds like something an elf would sing)_

By the time the girls had stopped singing and the boys had caught up, they were in a large clearing somewhere in the forest. The girls turned around and looked at Fred and George. Their mouths were hanging open

"What language was that?" they asked

"Gaelic" they both replied simply

"You know Gaelic?"

"Yes. We pick up on languages fairly quickly. We only learned Gaelic last year"

the girls walked through the wood, seeming to disappear due to the design on their cloaks

Fred and George stared at them while they both pulled out arrows and knocked them

"Wait?" Fred and George asked the twins "I thought we were going to teach you guys how to play Quidditch?"

"You are" Avery told them, taking aim at a tree "but we want to teach you something in return"

"Archery" they said at the same time, releasing the arrows, both hitting the tree they were aiming for

"Wicked!" the Weasley twins said

Avery pulled out two more bows and Alex more string. They strung those bows and handed them to the twins and explained how to hold it and how to nock and aim. When they were done explaining they told them

"Now try it for yourselves"

Lets just say that the twins were greatly entertained for the next forty-five minutes

"Your holding the bow the wrong way George!" both said

"No I'm not" both replied, "You are. This is the right way and this is the wrong way!"

The girls were sitting in a tree just behind them, laughing their heads off at their antics. When they were done shooting (it was ended by a wrestling match), the four of them headed over to the Quidditch Pitch. They were all laughing and joking on the way down when Draco sauntered over to them

"Going somewhere Thelduin?" he drawled

"Yes. The Quidditch Pitch, not that it's any of your business Malfoy" Alex sneered at him

"Why don't you go find some first years to pick on" Avery goaded

"I need to talk to you Thelduin. Alone" at this, Draco looked pointedly at the Weasley twins

They both took a step closer to Draco and the girls waved them down

"Let us see what he has to say" Alex told them

Malfoy and the twins walked off too a shaded area behind a tree

"Ok, what is it?" Avery asked him "who died?"

Draco rolled his eyes "Melodramatic much? No one died. I have a gift for the two of you that might be helpful"

The girls looked suspicious and eyed him "what is it?"

"Its not something dangerous. It's just new brooms for the two of you. I might have dipped into the Malfoy funds a little bit and gotten the two of you brooms."

"Oh no." both girls said "the last time you 'dipped into the Malfoy funds' you bought the three of us dragon skin coats"

Draco just gave the two of them a wolfish smile and handed the two of them brown paper wrapped packages. The twins gave him a patronizing look and unwrapped them. When they saw what it was, they both gave him a sharp look

"Is this what I think it is?" Avery demanded

Draco nodded "do you like it?"

"We love it but that is way too much" Alex told him, trying to hand him back the gift

"Consider it birthday presents to make up for the last four years. If it makes you feel better I wont get you anything for Christmas"

"This is just way too expensive. And you bought two!" Avery yelled at him

"Consider it stolen money from my father"

That made the girls pause "well I guess if it was money from your dad, then we might be able to accept these gifts"

"I thought so" Draco clapped his hands "now, if I may take your leave, I have some first years to terrorize"

"You better not" the twins told him, laughing

Draco left and the girls put the presents in their pouches with extension charms and walked back to the Weasley twins

"What was all that about?" they asked the returning twins

"It was just some spiel about making sure to hang out with the right crowd and what not. C'mon. We're loosing day light." Alex told them

The girls ran off to the pitch and the boys struggled to keep up. When they got there, the girls hadn't even broken a sweat and the boys were panting

"You guys…run…way too…fast" they panted, hands on their knees

The twins chuckled and asked them "you gonna get your brooms?"

They nodded, lifted up their wands and said "Acio brooms"

Fred and George's Clean Sweep 5's came out of the castle and to them

"Do you have brooms?" the Weasley twins asked

The girls nodded and opened their pouches, pulling out their presents from Malfoy

"Whoa! Firebolts!"

The twins nodded, not knowing how to continue along this line of thought

"So you want to try them out after you teach us Quidditch?"

The twins nodded in unison and they started to explain the rules. When they were done they asked them

"What position do you want to play?"

"Chaser" they both said at the same time

Fred and George nodded and went to the locker room to get the balls

"Ok" they both said "Fred will be the beater and George will be the keeper. You both will be chasers since you're both just starting off"

They all nodded in agreement and got on their brooms and pushed off. The girls went off and did a few corkscrews and loop-da-loops

"We're gonna get creamed" the Weasley twins said to one another "it was nice knowing you"

The bludgers and quaffle were released and the game began. Fred hit a bludger at Avery and she dropped slightly before the ball even got near her and it went over her head. This was pretty much how the game went for the next hour. The Weasleys tried in vain to stop the Thelduins but the Thelduins were like little black torpedoes. When the practice was over and the twins landed, Fred and George walked up to them and got down on their knees and bowed down, foreheads touching the ground

"We are unworthy to be in your presence oh great and mighty Aavyn and Alessa. Would it be too much to ask if your presence may grace the Quidditch fields again, this time as an actual game, not just practice?"

The twins chuckled, and stood up straighter, hair and cloak blowing around them, looking so regal that any queen would be jealous

"We shall think upon the matter" Avery told them "please rise"

The twins rose and looked at them and took a step back. There was something about them. A feeling of power, physically and socially. The twins blinked, then the feeling was gone. They were just Avery and Alex. They girls handed their brooms to Fred and George and they smiled and pushed off, flying around the pitch, occasionally whooping with joy. The Thelduins smiled and laid down on the Quidditch pitch, watching the boys fly, both laying in the shadows of the stands, cloaks keeping them hidden from unwanted eyes. When the Weasleys landed, they bowed down again

"We thank you lady Aavyn and Alessa for allowing these two stupid and unworthy peasants to use your most amazing and expensive brooms"

The girls chuckled and just took the brooms back and started walking to the castle, not looking back to see if the twins had gotten up from bowing to follow them. A few steps later there were two loud hey's and the other twins quickly ran up to Avery and Alex, the girls chuckling. They walked into the castle and went to the Great Hall for lunch and sat down next to the Golden Trio. Fred and George sat across from them and looked suspiciously at all of the food around them. Avery and Alex rolled their eyes and said at the same time

"Well if you fell like starving, go right ahead, otherwise…"

At this the boys, taking this as an affirmative that the food wasn't tampered with, started shoveling food into their mouths

"How did flying go?" Hermione asked

George swallowed his food, but Fred didn't so the resounding answer involved much food and spit getting on anyone in the vicinity

"it went great" both twins said, food spraying all over from Fred's mouth "Avery and Alex are amazing. Also, they have Firebolts!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned towards the twins so fast that Avery and Alex thought they would get whiplash

"You _both_ have Firebolts?"

The girls raised their hands in surrender and nodded

_"Do you think that they'll attack us?" _Avery asked jokingly

_"They might." _Alex replied, _"They will probably mug us and take the Firebolts"_

_"We should go to the place at the river after lunch. Our robes need some more improvements"_

_"Good point. We'll need to grab them first"_

_"We have an extra robe right?"_

_"Yah. Why?"_

_"Ok. Here is what I was thinking…"_

Avery explained her plan and Alex nodded. Both quickly hopped up and ran to the Common Room, got the robes, and proceeded to jump out of a window


	11. Chapter 11: Lucy Malfoy Had a Great Fall

**Key:**

**_Italics-_****mind speak**

**Underline- ****from the book**

**_Italics & Underline_****- the twin's language**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the HP books or Eragon**

**Chapter 11: Lucy Malfoy had a Great Fall **

The few students in the common room rushed over to the window to watch the twins fall to certain death. When they were only ten feet from the ground, they each pulled out their brooms and shot off to the woods. There was a flash and the Gryffindors back in the room cheered. Colin Creevy was dancing around, holding his camera aloft, the picture of a lifetime captured by him. The girls sped off into the forest and got to the rook in the middle of the river in no time. They sat down, panting from the exhilaration of the fall and the speed of the Firebolt. Both were giving radiant smiles and they started laughing. Birds broke out into song at their laughter and they smiled again. Avery took out the seven cloaks from her pouch and laid them out in a row. Both girls then began enchantments to change the color of the robes and to make the robes protection from most curses. When they were done it was time for dinner and they had to get back on their Firebolts to make it there on time. The cloaks were left there, warded against animals and people. The girls got to the Great Hall and when they walked through, most of the tables were looking strangely at the two of them and Gryffindor was smiling. Beaming even. Avery and Alex walked over to the table and Wood walked up to them and shook their hands

"My name is Oliver Wood" he told the two of them "I heard about your little stunt out of the Gryffindor Tower today. I'm the captain of the Quidditch team and I would like to talk to the two of you about being potential candidates for next year"

The twins nodded in agreement, both smiling. They sat down and Hermione hissed to them

"What do you two think you were doing, jumping out of the tower like that? You could have gotten killed!"

She held out a picture. It depicted the two of them fall towards the ground, cloak and hair flying around them, and the girls both speeding away to the forest

"Leave them alone Hermione" Ron told her, mouth full of food.

He swallowed then continued

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

The twins laughed and shook their heads, eating really fast. When dinner was done, the twins contacted Draco

_"Meet us in the forest. You know the way"_

"I think we'll go to bed early" Avery announced

She stood up and on the way up, her arm knocked into Hermione

"Oops. Sorry Hermione" she apologized, both twins heading out and to the Common Room

Hermione rubbed her arm and looked at the note that Avery had given her when she 'accidentally' hit her. It read

_Golden Trio, _

_Will be meditating. Don't expect us to be in bed any time soon. Hermione, cover for us with Lavender and Pavarti. See you tomorrow_

_Aavyn & Alessa_

_P.S. have one of the dormitory windows open for us at around five _

Hermione crumpled the letter and put it in her pocket, planning to tell Harry and Ron later, so she didn't notice Draco saunter out after the twins. Meanwhile, Avery and Alex were perched on a windowsill. Seven stories up. About to jump off. When they saw Draco heading towards the forest, they both whooped and jumped, getting on their brooms just in time. They streaked towards Malfoy and Alex picked him up and put him on the broom behind her. He yelled as they went barreling through the forest at 150 miles per hour. They reached the rock and Draco collapsed on the ground, hands to his chest

"Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" he asked weakly "because it worked"

The girls chuckled and Avery gave him a hand up. When he had finally caught his breath he asked

"Ok. I'm here to learn how to shield my mind. Lets get started"

"Not so fast" Alex told him "we got you a little present. As a thanks for the Firebolts"

"You didn't need to do that," he said, not used to someone actually _wanting_ to give him a present

"Too bad" Avery told him, smirking "because we did"

She held up a plain black cloak and explained, "This cloak is spelled to be impervious to blood, water, dirt, et. It is self-ironing and self-mending. It had settings on it so it can change color. Either from normal colors like green or red, or to Hogwarts robes with the different patches included. It also has a chameleon setting so that you can be pretty much invisible if need be. You chance the cloak color by thinking a password to it and the color you want it. Observe"

_"Volantis Dracones. White illumination"_ *flying dragons*

Their robes turned white and started glowing

"The robe will also protect you from most curses and spells and if chosen, it can glow like ours right now"

Draco just stood there with his mouth open. Alex handed him his robe and he quickly took off the robe he had on then and replaced it with the new one, already feeling safer. It was on the black setting so he asked

"How do I sent my thoughts _too_ the robe"

Alex explained the process of meditation and he grasped it just as fast as Hermione had. Soon the password was set and his robe was the normal Slytherin

"Why does it have a password?" he asked "only a few people can actually think to things"

"It's because if you think of the color red, you don't want the robe to change red when you think of the color. It would be weird if your robe changed every time a color popped to mind" Avery explained

Draco nodded in understanding, then changed his robe to a reflective silver so the light from the twins robes reflected and went in all different directions. The three of them chuckled

"This could become a very bad habit" Malfoy pointed out

The twins nodded and changed their robes so they looked like dragon scales. Avery's fire red and Alex's an ocean purple. They all sat down in a triangle and Draco's mind blacking lessons began. A few hours later, Draco was able to build a wall around his subconscious and parts of it effectively to the point that the twins were satisfied. By that time, it was midnight. The three of them were just laying on the rock, looking up at the stars in a comfortable silence. Alex then sat upright and looked at Draco

"You need to owl your father right now"

He looked at her questioningly "why?"

"You will get in trouble if you don't tell him you're here"

"Oh." Avery and Draco said, now understanding

"he is already coming to the school tomorrow and will find out so it will be safe" Avery commented, calling Draco's owl and summoning some parchment and ink. She had a quill on her

Draco took the paper and quill and wrote

_Father_

_I have received you letter. They are here at Hogwarts, and are currently unharmed and what you have feared has happened. They have been in contact with the wrong sort. I hope you will come here and fix this problem. _

_Draco_

He gave it to his owl and it flew off. The three of them lay back down and started meditating until the early hours of the morning. When it was 4:45, they got on the Firebolts and shot off towards the school. Draco was dropped off by the front and before the girls left, he waved goodbye and changed his robe to the chameleon setting and disappeared. The girls activated theirs too and flew up to the Common room and climbed through the already opened window. Hermione was waiting for them when they got in and she smiled at the two of them

"Did it go well?"

The twins nodded and got undressed and under the covers, going to get a few hours shut eye before the big day tomorrow. After what only seemed like a few seconds after they closed their eyes though, both girls were hit with pillows and woken up. Avery and Alex quickly shot up and got dressed in two seconds flat, both standing by the door, waiting for Hermione. She harrumphed when they started humming the waiting song

"do do do do do do do…" Avery hummed while Alex tapped her foot

"Would you stop it" Hermione asked, throwing another pillow

Avery knocked it aside and continued humming until Hermione was dress, then the three of them headed downstairs and the twins looked longingly at the windows

"don't even think about it" Hermione laughed, not taking the threat seriously

harry and Ron came down the stairs and they waved to Hermione and walked up to her

"Where are the twins?" harry asked, looking around

"They were just…" Hermione paused, seeing the open window.

She ran over to the window, just in time to see two little black blurs heading for the main entrance to the school. Ron was looking over her shoulder and whistled

"They're bloody crazy!" he exclaimed, smiling "still wish they would teach me that"

"You better not try that Ronald!" Hermione spun around "you could get killed!"

Ron just held his hands up, for once not arguing back. The three of them headed to the Great Hall and when they walked in they saw the twins talking to Dumbledore. The trio saw them nod their heads and when they came back to the table there was a grim expression on their faces and they explained

_"Lucius is coming today. With the minister"_

The trio sobered up and all throughout the day. In Care of Magical Creatures, just before lunch, the group was even more sober and Draco three time malicious

"Thelduin!" Draco called after the two of them "hey Thelduin! I received a letter from my father today. It seems he's coming for a surprise inspection of the school today. You would like that wouldn't you?"

The Slytherins laughed and the twins started going for Malfoy and harry, Ron, and Hermione had to hold the two of them back

"He's not worth it" harry told them

The Slytherin's laughed again and Draco mouthed

"Good luck"

To the twins when no one was looking. They just shrugged and headed to class. At lunch, Avery and Alex didn't eat anything. They just sat there, spinning their knives through their fingers expertly, some of the students eyeing them nervously. When Dumbledore stood up and strode down to the doors, the twin's heads whipped around and they saw the 'imposing' figure of none other than Lucius Malfoy. The girl's disappeared. Ron cried out and harry and Hermione just looked on in shock. The twins had just vanished.

Quickly, hidden by the chameleon setting of their cloaks, Avery and Alex rushed past Lucius and the minister and to Dumbledore's office. They threw some floo powder into the fireplace and Avery said

"The burrow!"

She stuck her head in and when it popped into the other end, she called out

"Mrs. Weasley! Mr. Weasley! He's here"

Molly and Arthur hurried to the fireplace and came through to the other side. Both had straitened their hair and clothes just in time because Mr. Malfoy, the minister, and Dumbledore came through just a minute later. The twins had a look of promised death in their eyes, both itching to have their wands and daggers in their hands. Both being smart though, the girls had put a lock in the holsters so they now had to manually get the daggers out instead of just twisting their wrists. A small hindrance if they wanted to slit his neck… so anyway, lets just say the only thing stopping Malfoy blood from being spilt was the threat of Azkaban, and that didn't look so bad to the twins at the prospect of a dead Lucius.

"Aavyn, Alessa, come along. You're going home" Lucius commanded them, a sick gleam in his eye

The girls just stared at him defiantly, not even blinking, not even moving, just staring at the man who made their life a living hell. Avery was in contact with Draco and he was also watching through her eyes so he could see what happened.

"Did you not hear me!" Lucius proclaimed, slowly starting to loose it "get to the fireplace. You are going home!"

"Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said calmly "do you have true guardianship over Aavyn and Alessa?"

"Of coarse I do!" he snapped

"Do you have the papers?"

Now the thing is, in Malfoy's haste to get his…um…for lack of a better word, play things, back, he had forgotten to come up with something for this question. He was getting sloppy

"not with me… um back at the manor… somewhere… someplace… er hidden…" he stopped, realizing what that sounded like "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION ME!" he yelled finally snapping "WE ARE HERE TO QUESTION THE ACTIONS OF AAVYN AND ALESSA, NOT ME!"

"But when my students are _scared _to go back to their 'guardians' house, it is my concern and by job to question the person scaring _my _students"

"Well where else will they go, Dumbledore" Malfoy spat "they have no family, no one likes them. They are pointless and useless" the look on his face said that they weren't completely useless

"We want to apply for _legal _guardianship" Molly stepped up and looked defiantly into Malfoy's eyes

"We will need a hearing" the minister stepped in "it would be a perfect way to clear Mr. Malfoy's name of him taking the girls in but never getting legal guardianship papers. I'm glad this is all settled. I will be sending you two the dates of the hearing"

Lucius's face hardened and they all filed out of the room

_"That went easier than I expected" _Avery told the trio and Malfoy

_"Yah. What's he playing at?" _Draco asked

It was then that the twins realized that they were walking alone down the corridor with none other than Lucius Malfoy. Both girls ripped out their wand in their right hands and their daggers in their left, snarls on their faces

"Lucius" they said at the same time

He whipped out his wand and fired a stunner at Alex. It bounced off her cloak and hit the wall. She smiled wolfishly and the girls slowly started walking towards him.

"If you think we're going back to your house, your are even more stupid than you look Lucius" Alex told him

He backed up, eyeing the daggers in their hands. He kept backing up until

"Have a nice flight Lucius" Avery said sweetly

"Flight?"

"Stupefy!" she said

Malfoy jumped back and, being a stupid, unobservant git, he fell (or flew) down three flights of stairs

"Lucy Malfoy sat on a wall

Lucy Malfoy had a great fall

All of the Death Eaters and all of the men

Couldn't put Lucy together again"

The twins sang this a couple times, chuckling, then went up to Divination, telling Draco what happened. Their heads were filled with laughter and the girls sang the song a couple times to him. Soon Draco was humming it. The girls changed to chameleon and snuck into the classroom where harry and Ron were sitting. The boys were just watching Draco oddly. He had been laughing like crazy for a few seconds and a happy Draco wasn't a good thing. The girls sat next to them and turned the cloaks back to Gryffindor. They jumped

"How do you do that?" harry asked

"A good magician never tells his secrets" they replied at the same time

"One day" Ron complained "you will actually tell us how you are so awesome, and we will hit our heads in stupidity because we didn't realize it sooner"

The other three just looked at him for a few seconds, then the girls explained what happened after their conversation got cut off, also explaining it to Hermione, who was in another class at the time. The girls then showed the trio the memory of Lucius falling down the stairs. Everyone was laughing after that (even Hermione) and it was easier to get through a double period of divination when you had two people at your table constantly singing

"Lucy Malfoy sat on a wall

Lucy Malfoy had a great fall

All of the Death Eaters and all of the men

Couldn't put Lucy together again"

That night at dinner, the twins got an owl. It was an unfamiliar Bran Owl and it dropped a purple envelope in front of Avery. She opened it and it read

_Dear Miss. Aavyn and Alessa Thelduin_

_Your hearing date had been set for the right to legal guardianship over the two of you. Your presence, along with the presences of Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Miss. Genevra Weasley are required. Your court date has been set at the Ministry of Magic at 10 a.m. on Monday, the 24__th__ of November. We apologize for the not being able to fit you in sooner._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Amelia Bones_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement _

_Ministry of Magic_

"Wow" Avery said, "the court date is really far away"

"And the letter wants Malfoy and Ginny to testify about their parents. I bet Draco isn't even aware of this!" Alex said angrily

"That means he wont be able to prepare what to say and what not to say" Avery replied

_"Draco!" _

_"what? You can't get enough of my stunning good looks and you want me to meet you in secret in a little hidden corner of the castle?"_

_"I practically see your eyebrows waggling" _Avery replied exasperatedly

_"and I can see your eyes rolling"_ he replied back _"if not that, then what do you want?"_

Avery sent the image of the letter to Draco and after he read it, he said

_"we have a problem"_


	12. Chapter 12: Two New Houses and Chicken

**Key:**

**_Italics-_****mind speak**

**Underline- ****from the book**

**_Italics & Underline_****- the twin's language**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the HP books or Eragon**

**Chapter 12: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Chicken**

The twins tried their best to not worry about the Hearing over the next couple of weeks so they threw themselves into their homework, schoolwork, and meditation. They would spend late nights making sure their homework was perfect and instead of their grades dropping due to lack of sleep, they improved. Every morning, the twins would look refreshed and ready to go. It didn't matter that half of Gryffindor House knew that they were up till the ungodly hours of the morning. They were always energetic and their magic ability in class went up so that the students with the highest scores in their year were both Thelduins, Malfoy, and Hermione. What most of the students didn't realize was that when the twins meditated it enhanced their capability to control and understand magic, thus increasing their ability. The twins weren't the only ones whose grade started doing better, but so had the grades of Harry and Ron. Not in the easy classes like D.A.D.A but in classes like history of magic.

"Ok Harry, Ron. Close your eyes. This is how me and Alex get through History of Magic."

Avery touched both of the guy's foreheads and transmitted the history notes, then placed as memories of real battles in their minds. During the class, the girls would filter the words into their memories and create battle scenes. They were more interesting and if you could picture it, it helped you remember it, but the names were still difficult. The twins seemed to enjoy all classes except defense Against the Dark Arts. The girls were mysteriously gone from class one day when Moody announced that he would be placing the imperious curse on the class again, seeing as how they only got to a few people last time

"Where are Avery and Alex?" Hermione whispered to Harry "I swear I just saw them in here with us"

Harry looked around and when he didn't see them anywhere he just shrugged. When Moody called roll and Avery and Alex didn't answer he asked

"And where are the Thelduins?"

"Excuse me sir" Ron raised his hand "but Avery told me that they had a meeting with Dumbledore and that it was important"

Moody harrumphed and carried on with the lesson

"You can't lie to a teacher like that!" Hermione hissed to her red haired friend

"I didn't lie" Ron whispered back "Avery told me before she left that they were going to meet with Dumbledore about a few problems that they had"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" she asked "you could have at least…"

"Ahem" Professor Moody cleared his throat "is there something you would like to share with the class Ms. Granger?"

"No sir" she squeaked

Later that day, when the trio saw the twins again, Avery and Alex gave harry a congratulatory smile

"We heard what happened in DADA" Alex told him, smiling

"Good job. Not many people your age can reverse the effects of the Imperious Curse"

"Yah" Ron said, "besides harry, I only know two other fourteen year olds who can"

He waggled his eyebrows and the twins laughed

All the fourth years had noticed a definite increase in the amount of work they were required to do this term. Professor McGonagall explained why, when the class gave a particularly loud groan at the amount of Transfiguration homework she had assigned.

"You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!" she told them, her eyes glinting dangerously behind her square spectacles. "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer -"

"We don't take O.W.L.s till fifth year!" s aid Dean Thomas indignantly.

"Maybe not, Thomas, but believe me, you need all the preparation you can get! Miss Granger and Both Miss Aavyn and Alessa remain the only students in this class who have been able to managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion. I might remind you that your pincushion, Thomas, still curls up in fright if anyone approaches it with a pin!"

Hermione, who had turned rather pink again, seemed to be trying not to look too pleased with herself.

Harry and Ron were deeply amused when Professor Trelawney told them that they had received top marks for their homework in their next Divination class. She read out large portions of their predictions, commending them for their unflinching acceptance of the horrors in store for them - but they were less amused when she asked them to do the same thing for the month after next; the boys glared at the twins when they laughed at them for having to do it again. Both of them were running out of ideas for catastrophes.

Meanwhile Professor Binns had them writing weekly essays on the goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century. Professor Snape was forcing them to research antidotes. They took this one seriously, as he had hinted that he might be poisoning one of them before Christmas to see if their antidote worked ("he's being serious" Alex told them). Professor Flitwick had asked them to read three extra books in preparation for their lesson on Summoning Charms.

Even Hagrid was adding to their workload. The Blast-Ended Skrewts were growing at a remarkable pace given that nobody had yet discovered what they ate. Hagrid was delighted, and as part of their "project," suggested that they come down to his hut on alternate evenings to observe the skrewts and make notes on their extraordinary behavior.

The twins, a safe distance away, watched the students groan and a couple look at Malfoy in surprise. No sarcastic caooment?

_"You might want to make a snide remark" _Alex warned him

_"Oh yah. Almost forgot! Thanks"_

"I will not," said Draco Malfoy flatly after Hagrid had proposed this with the air of Father Christmas pulling an extra-large toy out of his sack. "I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks."

Hagrid's smile faded off his face.

"Yeh'll do wha' yer told," he growled, "or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Professor Moody's book. . . . I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy."

The Gryffindors roared with laughter. Malfoy flushed with anger, but apparentlythe memory of Moody's punishment was still sufficiently painful to stop him from retorting.

_"Good remark" _Avery applauded _"extra points for blushing"_

_"Oh shove off" _he replied back playfully

The twins were walking with the trio who were happy to see Hagrid put down Malfoy. They were then blocked in the entrance hall by a crowed of people. The twins and Ron looked over everyone's heads, Avery on Alex's shoulders, mainly because it looked funny and she read the sign to the group

TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND

DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK

ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER. LESSONS WILL

END HALF AN HOUR EARLY –

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "It's Potions last thing on Friday! Snape won't have time to poison us all!"

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR

DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO

GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

Everyone looked excited, then there was a loud yell in the hallway

"CHICKEN FIGHT!"

Fred came barreling down the hallway with George on his shoulders, both coming strait for Avery and Alex. The large group of people in the entrance hall quickly moved aside for the Weasley twins, not wanting to get knocked over. When it looked like Fred and George were going to hit the Thelduins, Alex stepped to the left just a couple inches and Fred ran right past her. George grabbed Fred's hair and pulled on it, attempting to turn him around like his hair was reins and Fred was a horse.

"Giddy-up horsie! Charge" George yelled like a little five year old

Both Avery and Alex started laughing hysterically at the sight of Fred running in a circle say "ow ow o wow ow!" and George pulling his hair in the direction he wanted to go. There was a flash and Colin got a picture of both sets twins. The girls finally stepped in and stood in front of the Weasley twins, feral smiles on their faces. George stopped playing 'horsie' with Fred and they both got in kung-fu like positions. The only problem was that Fred made the mistake of trying to balance on one leg with his hands in the 'come hither' position so all Avery had to do to knock them over was to slightly poke George in the shoulder and they both went reeling. There was another flash. While both boys were wind milling and the girls laughing, George grabbed Avery's wrist and Fred Alex's and all four went toppling over in a big heap of laughter. There was yet another flash

"Colin" Avery choked out between laughter "I'm gonna want all of the picture you take of us for a scrap book"

The little boy nodded, looking excited. Fred then helped up Alex and George Avery and they headed off to dinner.

The appearance of the sign in the entrance hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where the twins went: the Triwizard Tournament. Rumors were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves.

The little group of friends noticed too that the castle seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armor were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking, and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so ferociously to any students who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics.

When they went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts House: red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger, and snake united around a large letter H.

The twins were even more anxious than some, but not because of the Triwizard tournament. The hearing for guardianship was only a month away and Avery and Alex still had no idea what to do about Draco being there. If he testified and said that Malfoy would take care of them then Lucius would be sure to win, but if Draco supported them, he would get in trouble and their plan to protect him would be ruined. All of a sudden, a barn owl flies in the great hall and lands in front of Alex. She takes the letter and looks at in. On the front is the word 'Solution'

"Who do you think the judges are Avery?" George asked, turning towards the other twins.

But they weren't there. He looked around and at the empty seat

"I could have sworn they were just here" he muttered

Meanwhile, the troublesome twins were in an abandoned classroom reading the letter. It was brief

_Aavyn and Alessa_

_I think I have the solution to your problem. You can find the answer at the tree. Hope it helps _

_Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

_P.S. the tree is 200 yards west and 30 yards south. Don't forget to do what we discussed. If you wait any longer it could hurt you_

The girls turned the paper over and looked at the bottom left corner. In it was a small circle. Now, if you understood what that mean, I applaud you for your wonderful interpretation skills but for those who do not understand what this letter meant let me interpret

_Dear Avery and Alex,_

_I have finally found a solution to our problem. I will tell you later at the tree where you meditate. Hope this one will work_

_Draco_

_P.S. meet me at the tree at 2:30. Don't forget to do what we discussed. If you wait any longer it could hurt you_

The symbol on the back would either be a crescent or a circle. If a circle the time means a.m. if a crescent it means p.m. Caught up? Good! Now lets continue.

The girls were all smiles for the rest of the day. That night, all of the students were lined up, waiting for their guests to arrive. The twins were in the back, with their hoods on. They were up to something, as usual. Their eyes were closed and their lips tightly closed. About the time that the student saw the 'flying house' the twins were beaming even more and they looked up at what they knew to be a Pegasus drawn carriage. The twins walked up to Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Hermione looked at the two of them and squinted

"You two look…different. I can't really tell in this light but…"

"We'll explain later" Avery told her, smiling broadly

Hermione just shrugged, eyeing them 'secretively'

While Dumbledore was conversing with Madame Maxime, Avery contacted Draco

_"We did it"_

_"I won't believe that until you show me tonight"_ he replied

_"We did it along with other things so we have made three accomplishments today if whatever your plan is works"_ Alex put in

_"I think you'll like the plan" _Draco told them, with a hint arrogance _"everybody loves my plans"_

_"What about the time you tried to…" _Avery asked sweetly

_"Don't remind me!" _Draco shot back _"that wasn't my fault! I was young"_

_"What about the other time you told the house elf…"_ Alex suggested

Draco just sent them an image of him hitting his head repeatedly on a wall. The girls chuckled and stopped picking on him. When they came back they noticed that Durmstrang was finally here and that Dumbledore was talking to Karkaroff. Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students and the trio plus twins saw that it was Krum. The twins shrugged and headed inside, shaking off their hood. The twins walked right past Draco and he gave them a small smile, glad that they had listened to him. Avery and Alex went in the great hall without stopping and sat down at their usual place at the Gryffindor table. The trio sat across from them and stared at the twins.

"Whoa!" Ron said

The twin's facial features were now slightly angular, their ears marginally tapered. Avery's eyes were now a solid light blue (think of Elijah Woods eyes) and her hair had become a rich red color with copper and blonde streaks instead of just a dull copper. Alex's facial features and ears were the same. Here eyes went from a normal hazel to a hazel almost taken over by light green. Her hair went from a normal chocolate brown to a dark chocolate color with lighter streaks and slightly violet streaks, barely noticeable until the light hit it just right. Both girls still had even white teeth. The twins could see some (most) of the guys from all three schools staring at them.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their House tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime. When their headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. The Beauxbatons party appeared quite unembarrassed, however, and did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable. The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

_"What are you and Krum talking about?" _Avery asked Draco

_"We are talking about my amazing Quidditch skills" _she could hear the sarcasm on the word amazing

_"What skills? I didn't know you had any"_ she replied innocently

_"My point exactly. I like this guy and I don't want him to fall in with the wring people. Like me. He goes to Durmstrang and he needs to be led to other people. Not Slytherins. They would just manipulate him"_

_"Why Draco. That is awfully kind of you. Are you feeling ok?"_

_"I have my moments"_

she could almost see the smirk on his face

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery-blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

"Yeah, have it," said Harry, pushing the dish toward the girl. "You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah," Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

The girl picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before. Harry started to laugh. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses.

"She's a Veela!" he said hoarsely to Harry.

"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione tartly. "I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!"

But she wasn't entirely right about that. As the girl crossed the Hall, many boys' heads turned, and some of them seemed to have become temporarily speechless, just like Ron.

"She's a Veela" Alex whispered to her sister "no doubt about it. Her mind feels like one"

Her sister nodded, but just let Ron and Hermione continue to argue. The twins then decided it would be a good time to try to meditate with their eyes closed. Both put their chin on their hand and stared at some kind of food on the table so they weren't staring at some random person. They started breathing slowly and their subconscious quickly opened. Both girls fell into their routine. Be everything yet nothing at all. Both were snapped out of it by the scraping of benches. The girls quickly yawned and stood up

"That was an interesting speech," Avery pointed out

"Age line." Alex commented, "I wonder what Sir George and Squire Fred will do about that?"

The little group headed up to the Gryffindor tower and the trio cornered them up there

"What did you do?" Hermione asked, "Why do you look like that now?"

The twins sighed and told them, after casting a silent Muffliato charm, "when we were captured right before we went to the dungeons, both me and my sister thought that it would be best if we dialed down our looks. We still didn't understand the process well so we just covered it with magic to dull our hair and eyes and slightly change our facial features. Little things like that. By the time we were in the dungeons, there was no point in changing back and we didn't feel safe doing it until we were prodded to do so. After have magic constantly fed into this cover-up. We then realized that all of the magic going into this for four years was effecting our core so we took it all off. Now if you'll excuse us, we would like to go meditate"

The twins walked up to the dorm and Hermione looked back after them

"I swear, if they jump put that window one more time…" she left the threat hanging and went up stairs and to bed

Meanwhile, there were two strange looking animals going through the forest. The first (A/N now I know I the first chapter I said wolf but I mean fox) animal was an oversized Fox with pure light blue eyes and a red, copper, and blonde coat. The other animal was a wolf with brown and light green eyes with a dark brow coat with violet tints. Both were running playfully through the forest and they ran up to a large tree in the middle of a clearing. Both animals somehow climbed the tree and sat on different branches, then both appeared to fall asleep sitting upright. A few hours later, there was a loud crack and a curse. Both animals 'woke up' and went to investigate the noise. When Draco Malfoy saw the inquisitive animals, he laughed

"Why am I not surprised?"

The animals transformed into Aavyn and Alessa. Both chuckled and went over to the tree with Draco

"So you said you had a plan. What is it?"

"Ok. Here it is" he paused for dramatic effect and Avery slapped him on the back of the head "ouch! Ok. I was thinking. Father told me that the first task would be around the end of November so 'team spirit' will be running high. All you two need to do is to look like someone supporting one of the champions and all I need to do is insult the champion you look like your going for. Then you hex me so well that I'm stuck in the hospital wing till the end of the trial. I won't there to be for or against you"

The twins looked thoughtful

"We get to hex the crap outa' you? Sounds good to me" Alex told him

He huffed and folded his arms "I feel loved"

Avery patted his arm lovingly "I know"

Then the three of them worked on meditation


	13. Chapter 13: More Truths to Tell

**Key:**

**_Italics-_****mind speak **

**Underline- ****from the book**

**_Italics & Underline_****- the twin's language**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the HP books or Eragon**

**Chapter 13: More Truths to Tell**

The girls woke up, stretched and yawned. There was another yawn and a blonde head of tousled hair came into their field of vision. The girls woke up immediately and looked around. The three of them were still in the forest, sleeping up in the big tree. The three friends looked at each other in surprise, then all started laughing hysterically.

"I can't believe we spent the whole night out here sleeping" Aavyn chortled

Her two companions nodded in agreement and climbed down from the tree, stretching when they reached the bottom

"You know" Draco thought out loud "we don't have to be back at the castle until dinner time"

The twins looked thoughtful, then called out "tauthr eom eka vinr fethrblaka"

Three hippogriffs flew down from the sky. There was the normal black and white Stormcrow and the normal grey and brown Swiftwing but the new tan and blonde one was not common.

"Draco Sandstorm, Sandstorm Draco" Avery told them. Sandstorm eyed Draco appraisingly

"Good!" the red haired twin clapped "now that you two are acquainted, lets fly"

"I think I'll just stay here on the ground" Draco mumbled, trying to head in the direction of the castle

"Oh no you don't!"

The twins ran up to him and presented him to the regal hippogriff

"now bow" Alex commanded

Draco did as he was told. Not blinking, not even breathing, he waited. And waited. And waited. Draco's face was starting to turn red then purple as his breath was still held. Then Sandstorm bowed and all the air was let out in one big "ahhhhhh"

The Slytherin went up to him and patted his head, the hippogriff closing his eyes and crooning in affection. Draco smiled and the three of them mounted and took off. As the trio was soaring over the Forbidden Forest, Draco looked at the twins curiously

"When did you have time to form relationships with Hippogriffs?"

Avery and Alex looked at each other and nodded in unison. All of a sudden, Draco's field of vision went dark. When it grew light again, he was in the Malfoy dungeons

_{Flashback}_

a loud smack permeated the air

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD LET ME GO!" the panicked voice of Avery sobbed and screamed at the same time

"I took it from you, you didn't give it, so there was never a deal"

All the torches then burst into light and Draco finally saw what had happened. Avery was on the ground in a heap, disheveled, bleeding, and almost at breaking point

"Your pathetic" his father spat "but you have your uses" the man licked his lips and looked at her shivering and prone form, an animalistic look in his eye

Avery looked up at him, sorrow replaced by fury. Slowly she stood up, stared at him, then proceeded to kick him in the groin. Lucius doubled over in pain and the young teen took that opportunity to smash her knee into his face. Malfoy howled in pain and reached his arms and advanced on Aavyn. Soon she was backed into a corner, hands chained together above her head. The man snarled and touched the necklace at her throat. The girl went limp and he smiled in triumph

"I'll be back later, when I'm done with your sister" there was a flash of silver and a spray of blood

The monster Draco used to call 'father' left. Draco looked at his friend and saw a large gash on her stomach, freely bleeding. The girl looked at the door and that is when Draco saw the change. In minutes, Avery had gone from a caged helpless dog to a ferocious trapped dragon (for lack of a better word). And this dragon knew a man that had hell to pay.

"I almost got it" a thirteen year old Avery told her sister

there was a muffled click and two triumphant 'yes's. The younger Aavyn and Alessa's faces loomed out of the darkness, both wearing victoriously feral smiles. Intense amounts of anger were in their eyes as they took in the different states of each other. Both battered bruised and cut. Their wounds were bleeding sluggishly and some were bleeding freely. The twins march determinedly towards the iron door, anger mounting. There was a flash and a loud bang as the door flew off its hinges and into the opposite wall. They rushed out before anyone could investigate the sounds, running past the ruins of another door that had mysteriously exploded

"your handy work?" Alex questioned

her sister nodded, looking pleased with herself

They ran up the spiraling staircase and stopped outside the great doors to the living and dining room. There was loud raucous laughter. Both Aavyn and Alessa paled considerably and silently ran down the hall towards Narcissa and Lucius's bedroom. They opened the door and went immediately to the closet. The doors flew open of their own accord and the girls went through all the clothes for fitting black ones. Once those were found, they changed our of their low cut emerald green floor length dresses.

The girls ran out, both grabbing a fire poker on their way up, back to the dining hall

"We need wands to make it on our own" Alex told her sister, both crouching outside the door "how many do you think there are?"

Avery closed her eyes for a minute then told her sister "around ten competent fighters. The rest are the trophy wives and the buffoon death eaters"

Both girls nodded and at the same time, their magic boomed out of them and the great doors burst open, one flying off its hinges and into the group of people. The twins didn't waste time in running into the confusion and knocking as many people out with their fire pokers as possible. When both girls felt a likely connection with a wand in the vicinity, they immediately attacked the holder of that wand. When their wands were obtained, both girls started firing stunners and other curses into the fray. When there was so much confusion that nobody could tell what was going on Avery and Alex ran as fast as they could out of the hole in the wall and towards the doors leading to freedom. They were almost off of the grounds when both sensed something

"wait!" both turned and ran to the stables

The doors were opened and inside were two regal Hippogriffs chained to a wall. The girls tried to go up to them and bow, but they just reared up and flapped their wings in wild abandon

"Ie eddyr Vinr-Alfakyn! Atra nosu flauga frá thornessa breoal!" _*I am an elf and a friend! Let us fly away from this house!* _both girls shouted as their panic grew and the sound of running feet and cursing grew louder

The majestic animals quieted and let the girls approach and mounted them. Both pointed their wands at the chains and they broke. The wands were then pointed at the roof and it exploded outward, clearing the way for the hippogriffs to fly through. Both girl and animal looked up in the hope of freedom and the winged animals took off, twins firing spells down at the death eaters who were getting smaller and smaller.

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere the twins were bandaging their cuts and the cuts of the hippogriffs.

"Do you think we will finally be rid of him?" Avery asked to no one in particular, using her wand to scour off all the grime

Alex shook her head "though it is a nice thought, it won't happen. This is short lived"

Both fell into a sorrowful silence and finished their work. When it was done, the hippogriffs crooned in affection and the twins pet them absentmindedly

_"__What are your names young ones?__"_ the black and white hippogriff asked

The girls jumped and looked at it then answered

_"__This is my sister Alessa and I'm Aavyn. What are your names?__" _

_"__I am Stormcrow and my companion is Swiftwing__"_

_{End Flashback} _

"And that is how we escaped and met the hippogriffs" Avery told him

Draco looked at them closely and saw looks of murder in their eyes. They must have seen what was going on along with him. They landed in a clearing and the girls hopped off and pet the hippogriffs for a few moments before they flew off. When they were gone, the twins turned around and saw Draco looking at them oddly

"What?" the girls questioned in unison

Then Draco did something that even surprised them

"I'm sorry" he held out his hand and Avery gripped it and pulled him into a brief hug, Alex doing the same

The girls didn't need an explanation. They knew what he meant. Those two words held promises of revenge on the man who did this, apologies for not being there to help them, and so much more. That was all that needed to be said

"I will make sure that he doesn't win that hearing. No matter what" he promised

The twins smiled and said wishfully "now if we could get Fudge out of the was so Madam Bones was in charge of the hearing, we would definitely get guardianship from the Weasleys"

Draco looked thoughtful "that might be more plausible than originally thought" he muttered, his brain going at a hundred miles and hour "if we could fake a death eater attack like at the world cup…"

The girls were shaking their heads "it would need to be more subtle than that." Then they perked up "Fred and George!"

Draco looked quizzical as the girls started to head in the direction of the castle

"Can you at least explain it to me before you run off to do what ever it is you need to do" he asked in a drawling voice, a spark of mischief in his eyes

"Sure" Avery replied, "the twins have come up with a little idea for a joke shop and I bet they have some that will make you really sick. If the minister had horrible nosebleeds or constantly fainted or vomited he wouldn't come into work and he would have to go to St. Mungo's and Madam Bones would take over"

Draco smirked evilly with the girls and asked "why one sickness when he could have all three?"

The girls nodded and chuckled, then started running back to the castle, Draco following them. Soon they had changed into their anamagus forms and were running around Draco as he fought to not trip over either one of them. When they reached the edge of the forest, Avery and Alex changed back and the friends parted ways, not wanting to be scene with each other without wands pointed at each others throats. The twins quickly found Fred and George and inquired about the candies

"So can we 'borrow' some of the candy that makes you sick" Avery asked imploringly

Fred and George were grinning with one eyebrow cocked "you do know that they are not perfected and we haven't made an antidote yet right?"

The girls smirked and nodded "what kind do you have?" they asked with much enthusiasm

"ones that make you faint, puke, get a fever, and induce nosebleeds"

"Perfect! How much?"

"No pay" Fred stated, holding up his hand at their protests "just tell us how that victim was affected and report back to us"

The Thelduins just sighed in defeat and nodded, taking the sweets and putting them in their trunk in their dorm. When they were done, the girls quickly ran down to the dungeons for their weekly healing potion. The girls knocked at the same time on the door and a cold voice sneered, "Enter"

The twins rolled their eyes at Snape's theatrics and came in and walked up to his desk. He handed them the potions and they drank them. After the glow and phoenix song subsided, he pushed a pile of parchment towards them and indicated for them to sit. The twins did so and started grading the student's essays. When they were almost finished, Avery looked at her watch and alerted the occupants that the feast was about to begin. They walked out of the doorway and up to the great hall. The twins took their usual place next to the other twins and started laughing at their story about them getting beards when they tried to cross the age line. Both twins were still laughing and joking when the food appeared and finally quieted when the last spec of dessert disappeared and Dumbledore stood up. The twins looked at Moody and both blanched

_"Draco!" _both yelled. He jumped a little, the schooling his features asked

_"What is so important that you need to yell directly into my head?"_ he was practically whining with a hint of a grumble

_"We'll explain outside. Meet us in the unused classroom by the front doors"_

_"And how am I supposed to get out without anyone noticing"_ the girls could feel the quirk of his eyebrow and the exasperated look on his face

_"The cloak!" _which was yelled at him _"you can become invisible. Idiot" _the last part was whispered

His mental eyes widened and the girls nodded. This conversation only lasted a few seconds and soon all three had disappeared and snuck to the classroom

"Ok, what is it?" Draco asked once the muffliato charm was placed on the door along with a few wards

Alex explained "when Dumbledore stood up and started talking about the goblet of fire, we looked at Moody and a quick flash of a thought went through his mind. He was excited about something that was about to happen. Something he had planned for and wasn't supposed to happen originally"

Draco looked thoughtful "I know that I should trust your instincts, but Moody is one of the most, well, you know. CONSTANT VIGILLANCE. If you get what I mean"

Both girls smiled a little bit, but Avery's face went back to worry

"His mind felt slightly familiar and we have both never met Mad-Eye before this year."

The trio looked troubled until the silence was broken by a gasp from all three. They ran out the door, invisible and worried. There was a sudden influx in the feelings of anger and confusion and surprise all at once.

"You felt that Draco?" the twins asked in surprise as they were running towards the doors

"Yah. After you taught me how to pay attention to my surroundings like that I've been practicing every night and constantly keeping track of the area around me" Draco, Alessa, and Aavyn stopped out side the door and quickly slipped in. To their shock, harry was resolutely walking to the front of the great hall with a look on his face that mimed that of a man heading to his own death. The three became visible, parted ways, and went back to their original seats. George and Fred turned to them with looks of suspicion, but the girls didn't notice because they were too busy asking harry if he was all right and what had happened. When they got the information they needed the whole hall was standing and going back to their common rooms for the night. Avery and Alex quickly hopped up and took every known shortcut to the Gryffindor common room. Much to their relief, they made it before any other student

"password?"

"Balderdash"

The fat lady swung open and the twins silently went in and took up the best seats by the fire. They both became invisible at the first sign of someone entering and cast a few repellant charms on their chairs so they wouldn't be bothered. When all of Gryffindor house was finally back, a huge party started. The twins sighed and curled up on their chairs, quickly summoning some butterbeers. Both set up silencio wards so the sound was blocked off and they could concentrate. When harry finally came in the whole house went crazy. Both Avery and Alex saw that harry was in no mood for any of the questions that were being asked of him and both took pity on him

_"Should we clear the way and let him escape?"_ Alex asked after about half an hour of this madness

_"Yah" _her sister agreed

Both stood up on their chairs and aimed their wands at him, quickly firing two very strong notice-me-not charms on him that would disappear when he went into the dormitory.

Harry's POV

Everyone wanted to know how he had done it, how he had tricked Dumbledore's Age Line and managed to get his name into the goblet...

"I didn't," he said, over and over again, "I don't know how it happened."

The students kept pressing questions on him and he was about to yell that he was tired and wanted to go to bed when there was a sudden flash of purple and everyone stopped talking to him. Harry looked around quizzically

_"they don't even notice me anymore. What the…"_

_"Harry"_ Avery yelled in his brain _"we placed a quick notice-me-not charm on you so you could escape. Get out while you still can"_

the young boy thanked them profusely and went quickly up the boys staircase.

_Avery & Alex POV_

After harry left, the excited Gryffindors slowly started heading back to their dorms. Avery and Alex were waiting for everyone to leave so they could get out of the castle (their way of course). Soon the only ones left were the Weasley twins. Both day across from the Thelduin twins and waited

"We know you're there" Fred and George said at the same time

The enchantments dropped and the girls appeared looking sheepish. Both smiled at Forge and Gred, but for once, they had small frowns on their faces. Avery was about to ask what was up when George said

"We saw you with Malfoy"

"Damn" both muttered

"Why were you hanging out with Malfoy and acting all chummy with him" Fred asked intently

Avery sighed and glanced at her sister, who made the 'keep going' motion

"Fine. We'll tell you" she grumbled

"Tell us what?" both asked suspiciously

"we've known Draco personally since we were only a year old. We lived at the Malfoy manor and were 'adopted'" she spat "by Lucius. We were all the best of friends until about the age of eleven. Draco was sent off to Hogwarts and Lucy made us stay back at home. We had been causing trouble for him since the age of ten and he was just waiting until Draco was shipped off to do something about it. The same day he left for school, Lucy Malfoy came a callin'. He had somehow found out that we had been in contact with some of the order… I mean… in contact with Dumbledore and other people who were against He-Who-Has-Too-Many-Names. We were thrown in his dungeons for threeish, four years. Later that week, the bastard wrote Draco, telling him that we had run away and weren't coming back. That our friendship was all an act. All we got out of all those years of torture was a lasting hatred for Death Eaters and scars both mentally and physically."

Both girls then took off their robe and rolled up their sleeves "Revelare"

The scars appeared along with the necklace and Fred and George just sat back in shock and horror, all mirth completely gone from their eyes now.

"We consider Draco a great friend. All of his harshness and most of his arrogance is all an act to protect himself"

The girls then waved their wands and four brooms came soaring through the window. Two Firebolts and two Clean Sweep 5's came in and stopped in front of their owners. Avery transfigured her clothes into a t-shirt with the logo 'Never meddle in the affairs of dragons for you are crunchy and good with ketchup' and a pair skinny jeans and converse. Alex transfigured hers into a t-shirt with the quote 'never tickle a sleeping dragon' also with jeans and converse. When both girls opened the window and perched on the ledge, the mischief retuned to both sets of twins eyes, the girls planning on teaching them meditation

"Would you like to fly with us?" Alex asked innocently as Avery jumped out the window

**A/N: hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a month. High school sucks especially when you have to make up all your summer homework in three days. Thank you to the few of you who have this favorited or put in their alerts! You make my day! Please R&R **


End file.
